


等价交换

by milkteawithsugar



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, all堂 - Freeform, 栾堂 - Freeform, 饼堂 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:48:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 49,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21909979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkteawithsugar/pseuds/milkteawithsugar
Summary: > 非常规的霸道总裁x不入流的小主播，先虐后甜> 含相当分量的饼堂，涉及换攻情节，感情洁癖者慎入> 人物完全为角色服务，不要不要不要上升真人
Relationships: 朱云峰/孟鹤堂, 栾云平/孟鹤堂
Comments: 3
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

1

栾云平第一次见到孟鹤堂的时候，孟鹤堂还是朱云峰的小情儿。

所以是个并不怎么值得回味的开始。

朱云峰算是栾云平拐了八百个弯儿的亲戚，两边家族里打从太爷爷那辈儿起就开始商业联姻，联啊联的联到今天，FY集团和LP集团谁也没占便宜，各分了大陆娱乐业的三分之一江山。

还留下三分之一归别的杂鱼烂虾去分。

两人从外貌到性格都毫无相似之处，但私底下的一些小癖好却出奇的一致——都喜欢男的，也不知从家族的哪一位身上遗传过来奇妙基因。不过放在这个圈子里也无伤大雅，甚至因着两人富贵多金的身份而显得格外必要——毕竟搞同这件事至多算八卦，而搞大肚子才可算得上丑闻。因此两个人借着手头的这点便利条件经常互通有无，交换资源，也交换床伴。

彼时栾云平身边跟着的是个正计划往某个选秀节目里塞的小男孩，将将二十出头的年纪，既鲜嫩又水灵，浑身上下的每个细胞都洋溢着对未知世界的憧憬和好奇，正是栾云平一贯的口味。

那天也是巧了，栾云平去朱云峰那儿商量怎么分下一季综艺的冠名权的事，一时兴起也领着这只小宠物去了，可刚从私人电梯里出来就被大秘拦下，给了一个你懂我懂大家懂的眼神，栾云平一声啧啧还未出口，嘎啦一下总裁办公室的门就自己开了，从屋里走出一个大眼睛短刘海儿的男青年。

灰色的连帽卫衣和直筒牛仔裤，整个人都包裹在当下最流行的温柔内敛的……那什么布兰迪色里面，但脸上的一双水滴滴的杏核眼却波光流转，衬着腮边的两抹可疑的晕红，任谁都能猜得出适才这人是做了什么你懂我懂大家懂的事。

男青年略低着头急匆匆地往外走，见着外人只微微欠了欠身便擦肩而过。小巧的耳垂厚且圆润，一枚亮闪闪的耳钉正咬在那里，明明是很艳俗的款式——估计也是金主的品味所限，却因着佩戴者自带的气场中和而变得温婉低调了起来。

心情恰巧不错的栾云平突然就有了那么一点点好奇——如同好奇微博热搜上每每挂出的自己不认识的人名，于是他的目光下意识地追随着那个身影进了不远处的洗手间，然后便看到那个人猛地一个踉跄扑到了洗手台上，一手拧开水龙头哗哗放水，另一手隐约消失在唇齿之间动了几下，紧接着一阵阵呕吐的声音便透过水声传了出来。

栾云平了然地收回了视线。身为一家跨界娱乐集团的老总，他对这类旁门左道见得多了，只不过以前他以为只有时刻都在和镜头较劲的女明星才会用催吐这一招，没想到FY旗下的男艺人都这么拼命了？  
想到这里栾总裁不由得又下意识地回首，只见洗手台前的那个身影仍维持着原先的姿势，形状美好的两弯蝴蝶骨透过宽大的卫衣支棱出来，起伏颤抖着，如振翅的蝴蝶般欲飞。

“栾总……”  
被忽视了许久的小男孩怯生生地扯了扯栾云平的袖口，于是栾云平又表情平静地回过头，插在裤兜里的左手抽出来安抚性地握了握对方的手，然后往前踱了几步，啪啪啪拍了几下门，也不等里面出音儿，便大摇大摆地走了进去。

落地窗前的朱云峰正叉着大胯仰在老板椅上吞云吐雾。无论是领口还是裤口都遮一半留一半，脸上还洋溢着的那种一目了然的“快活似神仙”的表情。

“……你也真不知道避讳。”栾云平嗤笑着摇头，他是个公务场合和私人生活严格分开的人，所以格外不能了解这个远远远远房表弟在哪儿都能发情的做派，“难怪哪个都跟你跟不长……刚内个看着眼生，又是打哪儿寻摸来的？”说到这里眼前蓦地又浮现起人弯着腰狂吐的可怜样，不禁又忍不住讽刺了一句，“——看着跟被你搞怀了孕似的。”

“嗐，哪能。”朱云峰长腿一蹬把老板椅又重新蹬回桌前，“估摸着是早饭没怎么吃就被我灌了两炮给灌恶心了，还是吃得少，我再喂喂就习惯了。”说罢毫不在意地点开电脑，大手丫子哗啦哗啦地蹂躏着精致的迷你鼠标，打算把之前视频里聊到一半的合同翻出来给栾云平看。

栾云平随手一指角落里的沙发示意他的小朋友坐过去，好看的眉头仍忍不住皱着，“你怎么总这么爱糟践人呢？”  
朱云峰不耐烦地挑眉，“怎么就糟践人了？你情我愿的，而且我这么玩儿自有这么玩的价钱——”眼睛又往沙发上缩得像只小狗一样的小偶像那里瞟了一眼，“所以我就不爱您这口儿，没劲。”

“没看出你那位哪里有劲来。除了岁数——”话说到一半栾云平又突然迟疑，“这一位也比你大吗？”

“当然了，看不出来吧。”朱云峰突然得意地挑眉，“都二十九了，懂事，听话，温柔不粘人，而且——”说到一半突然闭上嘴巴暧昧地一乐，戛然而止的句尾依然是你懂我懂大家懂的表情。

2

FY集团的朱总裁包养人的第一条守则就是要比自己年纪大。这几乎是公司上下都心照不宣的潜规则。  
别家的小艺人都在整天发愁怎么显得单纯显得嫩，而到了FY这边，每一个妄想上位的小鲜肉们却在挖空心思地试图扮成熟。

所以这也是FY娱乐能与LP集团保持共赢的微妙之处——前者的艺人全是熟男熟女，而后者的艺人几乎一水儿的“小哥哥”“小姐姐”。

远远远远房表哥栾云平晓得朱云峰就是初恋那会儿被个姓曹的学长甩了之后刺激大发了，但对于这一点朱云峰却从不承认。  
不过嘴上的不承认却从未妨碍过朱云峰只在“男大三”甚至再往上的圈子里挑床|伴的实际行动，并且因着心底深处难以明状的阴暗面，他对待床|伴的态度从来都十分恶劣，所以哪怕给的好处再多，他的身边依然更新换代得很快。

当然也有朱总没艹几回就索然无味的因素在。

而孟鹤堂算是朱云峰身边难得的待过了三个月还没走的艺人。  
无论是从前者的承受能力还是后者的喜新厌旧程度来说都相当难得。

所以刚开始的那段时间每一个FY旗下的员工都觉得孟鹤堂肯定要火了，有了朱总这么粗的大腿保驾护航，什么流量口碑话题度热搜榜还不是囊中之物？然而事实却是一个月两个月三个月四个月都过去了孟鹤堂的粉丝数依然比不上一个五流开外的美妆博主，甚至连一开始的杂志和约拍都没有了——毕竟年纪到了，个人条件又实在不出挑，所以大家又纷纷开始感叹人家自甘堕落，话里话外的鄙夷与不屑连掩饰都嫌费力。

“什么行程下午？”刚从一场午餐会的商业互吹里溜出来的朱云峰一边扯着领带一边摁出一条语音。

——没，有，外，拍，但，要，准，备，晚……  
一句话都还没输完，孟鹤堂那钢化膜碎了半扇的爱疯七上就又挤进一条信息：[香格里拉，8528]，于是他只能把前面的几个字全部删掉，然后回了一个[收到]。

金主并没说几点到，但没说的意思通常都意味着立刻、马上。按小说情节来讲这种情况都应该是有奔驰宝马劳斯莱斯来接的，但于孟鹤堂个人的经历来说却基本没遇到过。孟鹤堂立在老板安排给他住的小别墅外点开滴滴打车，但叫了快二十分钟都没有人接单——这也难怪，哪会有司机跑到别墅区来接单，于是孟鹤堂只得沿着马路一路走一路找，直走出两公里了都还是没有车坐，倒是正好路过一片哈罗助力车的停放点。

没鱼虾也好吧。如是这般想着的孟鹤堂十分内行地举着小拳头开始挨个儿凿车座，凿一个没电，凿一个又没电，凿到后来连他自己都迷糊了，到底哪个凿过哪个没凿过？

于是当栾云平开着车打从马路另一头过来的时候，就很难不注意到立在一堆小蓝车中间苦大仇深地“砸地鼠”的小艺人。

“——去哪？带你一程？”栾云平一脚刹车停在道边，车窗摁下恰到好处的四分之一，露出的眉眼也带着暗灰的偏光镜。  
孟鹤堂疑惑地看了看眼前男人镜框上的那醒目的字母logo，又看了看车前脸上竖着的那个小动物的车标，他一时半会儿没想起是谁来，但也显然不可能是网约车司机。

“我栾云平。”心情恰好又十分不错的栾总裁察言观色地送上自我介绍，接着又近距离地欣赏了一下小艺人由懵逼到惊讶再到刻意露出八颗牙齿讪笑的精彩表情——这演技确实除了抱金主大腿也没啥旁的出路了，却又鬼使神差地打开了副驾驶的车门，“上车。”

所以小艺人点头哈腰颠颠颠地由车前面绕到车侧面，一只脚才踏进车门就先喊了声麻烦栾总了，既不过分讨好也不刻意清高，就跟本人身上穿着的茶色开衫和白T一样，恰到好处的百搭跟无害，唯有后脑勺乱翘的几撇自来卷泄漏了残存的微乎其微的坚持。

“你是——”栾云平边启动车子边问他的乘客，他的后几个字本来是去哪里。但眨巴着大眼睛乐得真诚的小艺人显然会错了意，“……我是堂堂，”他下意识地就先说出了自己稍有点辨识度的艺名，随后在观察到大老板一头雾水的表情后马上又识相地补充，“——孟鹤堂，我在FY互娱做主播，不过做得不太好，嘿嘿。”说话的时候又不好意思地摸后脑勺，看起来真的不像快三十的人。

当然更不像有野心的人。

所以为什么就偏要跟朱大烧饼这个SB？

栾云平不禁又有那么一点点好奇，他好奇这只金丝雀的目的，就如同他好奇大中午的这人居然孤身一人在马路边打算骑共享单车——对了，栾云平在拐过一个十字路口之后终于想起了他一开始的问题：“你是打算去哪儿？”

“香格里拉大酒店。”孟鹤堂坦坦荡荡地回答，仿佛在说一个类似芭莎VOGUE嘉人ELLE杂志社那样光鲜的地名。车子恰好行至地下隧道，暧昧不明的灯光代替光天化日围拢了过来，远远的一线出口缀在百米开外，嗡嗡作响的隧道风及时出现，避免了密闭空间里的两个人的一时无言。

栾云平不可避免地又想起了身边这个人扑在洗手池上的狼狈模样。  
于是后续的一切对话突然变得索然无味。

也说不清为什么，直到栾云平把车开进自家公司地库的时候心里还有点轻微的不适。不过真的十分轻微，如果不是秘书送来了晚上行程所需的服装，他几乎要忘却这一段如走岔了路般的插曲。  
这天晚上有一个十分重要的纸媒牵头的慈善晚宴，作为业界标杆的FY娱乐和LP集团，朱云峰和栾云平都是必须出席的，眼下时间已过了三点半，而朱云峰这个混不吝的居然还有心情叫情人到酒店开|房？

栾云平想到这里简直匪夷所思到想骂人，而事实上这位精英霸总也是这么做的。一手哗啦哗啦地翻阅着晚宴注意事项一手划开手机找到“SB烧饼”的人名，食指轻戳拨了出去……但紧接着又突然想起什么似的忙着挂断。

却已经迟了。

吭哧吭哧喘着粗气的破锣嗓子穿过电波钻入栾云平的脑仁儿。

“平儿啊……有啥事啊快说，我这忙着呢。”大名朱云峰昵称烧云饼的朱总裁大大咧咧地说。

大名栾云平……并没有小名的栾总裁堪堪忍住骂街的冲动，“——你怎么就那么有瘾呢？”

“这也不能怪我哈，怪我们堂堂勾人……”话音未落就又是一声闷哼，“堂堂来，这有人质疑你的专业素养，来给咱栾总叫几声——”

却并没有预想中的声音。

于是朱云峰骨子里的那点暴戾就又奋上来了，隔着电话哐哐的，似是揪着头发往墙上撞的动静，然后又响起几声皮肉相接的脆响，应该是上手打了。栾云平听着浑身汗毛直炸，刚想劝一句收敛着点儿，那边突然就爆出一串凄惨的哭音——

“饼哥……我错了……啊……疼……我再不敢了……求求你……疼……好疼……”

栾云平脑子里浮现的却是不久前这个人站在马路边兴冲冲地鼓捣共享单车的样子。

是自己从未见过的干净清爽。  
所以栾云平才莫名其妙地停下了车。

可他却要去香格里拉。

于是栾云平挂掉了这通本就不该打的电话，然后摁内线叫大秘进来，“给FY的秘书打电话，叫他注意着他家老总晚上的行程。”  
萧秘书听得一头雾水，但深谙上司脾性的职业助理在这种情况下当然一个字也不会多问。微躬着上半身退到门口伸手带门，厚重的门板缓缓合拢，萧秘书看到的最后一个画面是一个笔筒狠狠地摔到了地板上。

3

从慈善晚宴回来的时间已至深夜。  
栾云平还不太想睡，又没什么特别的事要做，等栾云平回过神来的时候，他的浏览器界面已经是“FY互娱”的直播平台。  
——我只是有点好奇而已，栾云平鼠标移动到搜索框，输入“糖糖”两个字后敲击回车……出来一堆奇形怪状的小妞和雌雄莫辨的小零，甚至有好些还是自己旗下的签约艺人。

原来LP集团的储备艺人都已经跑偏到这个地步了吗？栾云平头一次对自己的审美品味产生了怀疑，他皱着眉毛拖动鼠标逐一浏览，一连点了好几个拇指向下的小手以后才猛地惊醒——不是，我本打算干啥来着？

于是又连忙把网页拉到最上，“糖糖”两个字明晃晃地停在页面正中，然而搜索结果里却一点边儿也不挨。

是自己听错了吗？  
可直到几分钟之前栾总裁对于那天的糖糖就是“糖糖”这个结论从来没有丝毫怀疑。  
清爽，热情，外露的善良，内敛的坚韧，有光的大眼睛和甜蜜的八颗牙齿的笑，不是一颗耐含耐嚼的水果糖又是什么？  
然而搜出来的却全是加满了色素和香精的颜色俗艳的速食的糖。

“……栾总，我放好洗澡水啦……要，要一起吗？”一双细幼白的小胳膊从栾云平的身后伸过来套在颈间，栾云平侧过头去对着脸颊给了一个温度不高也不低的吻，视线所及是小偶像描画精致的妆容，还有松松垮垮挂在身上的一件“男朋友”衬衫。  
小偶像以为他的金主在看自己脖子上新买的梵克雅宝，于是小心翼翼地两根手指捏出来给人家欣赏，“好看吧？导购姐姐说我戴这个颜色好看，显白，嘿嘿。”  
栾云平闻言也礼貌性地凑过去看，确实挺精致的，于是习惯性地便又许出点好处，“你喜欢这个牌子？回头我让萧秘书拿两样同系列的首饰给你搭吧。”  
“啊！那……那怎么好意思！”明显没想到还有这个意外收获的小偶像喜上眉梢，于是雀跃地搂住栾云平亲了又亲，“我放好洗澡水啦，一起洗好不好？”这一回的语气是十足真心。  
但栾云平却并没有这个爱好，他手指点点桌面示意自己还有事，告诉小偶像可以自己先睡不必等他，所以对方十分乖巧地点点头，接着像一只快乐的百灵鸟一样飞走了。

多简单。  
让一个人快乐的办法多简单。

栾云平的注意力又重新回到电脑屏幕，他不信邪地退出搜索页点开排行榜，把排名前二十的主播名字从头到尾打量了两遍，结果依然没有那颗糖。  
于是栾总裁的内心深处突然涌出连他也说不清楚的涩意，许是替人不值，又许是恨人太傻，怎么连个热度都不肯给推一下？若是同样的事情换做自己——彼时的栾云平并未意识到他这个想法已十足危险，他只是觉得若是换做他自己，起码一个榜三包年的位置是可以许给对方的。

所以又不甘心地打开各个子分区的小榜单开始看，看了一个又一个，直到翻至生活娱乐这个板块时，热门节目第八名的位置上才突然有一个名字撞进了栾总裁的眼。

小小的鼠标指针跳了一下。  
然后缓缓地滑了过去。

——[堂堂晚安]。 

还是一档深夜直播节目，栾云平点进去的时候才开始没多久，穿着浅蓝色家居服戴着圆框眼镜的……堂堂，还处在问候观众的环节。

频道里的观众明显是熟客居多，所以闲聊起来都有来有往，弹幕上刷过一条条的“堂堂今天是穿搭教学吗”“还穿速写嘛”“求搭开衫”，但镜头前的堂堂却略显局促地微微低头。

“……给大家道个歉，本来昨天说好的今天要讲穿搭的，但是……我下午的时候摔了一下，嗯对，就是摔了一下，所以不太好再给大家做这个新款测评。”已经开了八倍滤镜依然挡不住脸色不佳的小主播很诚恳地说，说到一半又突然蹙眉，应该是看到了底下不停弹出的慰问伤势的评论，于是又立马心急地找补说，“没事，没有大事，休息两天就好啦，别担心别担心——”眼睛弯弯得像两尾灵动的鱼，眼底深处的光既是天上朗星也是人间烟火。

栾云平并没有意识到自己脸上的表情有多温柔。

他在专心听这个不入流的小主播絮絮叨叨地和人互动，一会儿谢谢谁谁送的玫瑰花，一会儿又谢谢谁谁送的仙女棒。每一样都没超过100块钱，但每一个人都能平等地赢得小主播真真切切的笑脸。

真的很简单。  
让一个人开心真的很简单。

不一会儿堂堂又抱了个吉他出来，“……因为身体缘故做不了穿搭博主啦，那我给你们多唱一会儿歌好不好？”然后屏幕上的弹幕便突然疯狂了起来，喊宝宝的喊儿子的喊男朋友的喊老公的甚至喊老婆的什么都有，于是小主播的脸又忍不住红了，却故意装作很淡定的样子自顾自地开始拨弦——他的演技真的很差，栾云平戳着额头微翘着嘴角，价格昂贵的专业耳机里传来了主播舒缓的琴声和柔和的歌声，是一曲谈不上流行但极为适合寂夜的《电台情歌》。

……所以才叫[堂堂晚安]。  
栾云平于这十足温馨居家的气氛里突然对这个毫无吸睛度的栏目标题福至心灵。

它与热度无关，与排行很远，但它连着蓬松的羽毛枕和柔软的棉被，是奔波了一天的凡人在床头灯下才能体味到的安全感，是晚安，是好梦，是懂的人自然懂。

本来毫无睡意的栾云平突然觉得有点想睡。

他鼠标轻移打算关机，但又犹豫了一会儿，最后在小主播挥手和大家说再见的时候送出了一朵玫瑰。

这大概是栾云平这辈子送出的最廉价的礼物了。

4

再一次见到小主播是在半个月以后的秋季新片推介会。  
栾云平照常带着他的小朋友——只不过如今他已很少再留人过夜了，一是小朋友马上就要进偶像集训营，二是栾总裁本就不怎么强烈的个人需求在这个慵懒的季节更是跌近至没有。虽然这人栾云平是不怎么用了，但金主的责任却依然尽得很好，本季上线的新片里有一部IP剧中的六番就是小朋友，虽然只到剧情四分之一就死了，但胜在人设讨巧，预计等播出的时候那个选秀节目应该也到了打投的关键期，为了这块大饼，栾云平前前后后大约投了小一千万。

栾云平本人并不觉得有什么。  
他只觉得自己是做了任何一个金主都会做的事，况且这也算一种投资，然而这个世界上总有别的SB在时刻刷新既有的游戏规则。

孟鹤堂那会儿正安静地守在一个吐司机旁等着里面的面包片跳出来，一手拿着个已开封的草莓酱盒子，一手握着把餐刀，表情之专注神色之严肃几乎要让人怀疑他在烤的会不会是波士顿龙虾。  
许是因为最近总看他的直播的缘故，栾云平乍见之下竟然毫不陌生，所以第一反应便是过去打招呼，“——你怎么吃这个？”没有人会在这种七星配置的冷餐会上吃果酱抹面包的，但这话说出来似乎不太礼貌，所以栾云平只说了前半句。

“……啊，栾总您好。”孟鹤堂马上笑着点头，正好吐司机叮的一声把他的宝贝吐了出来，于是小主播欢快地拿餐刀挖了一大块草莓酱开始往热乎乎的面包片上抹，“吃这个对胃好一点”，连回答也显得热乎乎。

“你……不吃点前菜什么的吗？还有甜汤在那边……”栾云平放弃了对孟鹤堂奇怪口味的钻研，但仍试图向他科普怎么吃才是正确的。

“唔，吃那些不顶饱。”孟鹤堂嘴里塞得满满当当像个花栗鼠，“而且也来不及。”

于是栾云平就突然疑惑——什么来不及？冷餐会刚开始怎么会来不及？正要继续追问，斜后方一张桌子里突然爆出的一阵哄笑声就给了他答案。

“孟儿！过来！干什么去了这么半天不回来？！”  
朱云峰拎着红酒瓶子站在人堆儿里朝着人猛喊，周围坐着的有三两个FY娱乐新上位的艺人，剩下的大部分都是实业圈大鳄，换另一种说法就是人不傻但是确实钱多的投资商，朱云峰当然想笼络他们，但又不好太豁得出身边这几位——毕竟上升期的摇钱树还是得矜贵一点，于是就不得不出动他很豁得出的身兼数职的小情人。

而小情人也十分给力地一溜小跑就过去了，连座位都没沾上就先眨着亮晶晶的大眼睛鞠躬，“各位好，我是堂堂，我在FY互娱做主播，不过做得不太好，让各位见笑了。”

原来并不是独对栾云平才有的说辞。

虽然并没有什么立场去希冀，但栾云平就是有点不舒服。

栾云平隔着两三桌的距离看着朱云峰重振旗鼓地在那里聒噪，不过这回明显比刚才有底气了，因为无论说什么旁边都有个人适时地敲边鼓递梯子。小主播演技拙劣，会说的场面话也有限，虽然长得清秀但在其他正牌艺人的衬托下活像一只迷途的小家雀儿，但就是自带一种惹人亲近的特质，连以上那些诸多的不完美也成了他融入社交圈的保护色，再加上行事拿得起放得下——

“承蒙各位哥哥姐姐们看得起，堂堂借我们朱总的面子，斗胆敬大家三杯，还望哥哥姐姐们明年还多多照应我们FY娱乐。”  
说罢端起红酒杯利落地一扬脖子便喝了个干净，然后再一杯，又一杯，竟是天真的妩媚里又带了点飒。

于是掌声喝彩声响了起来，一桌人宾主尽欢。

栾云平望着对方猛地蒸上红晕的脸颊，然后又回头看了看餐台上仅来得及吃完一片的面包。

那边的朱云峰打了个响指又叫上一打儿酒，手臂落了下来，却随意地搭在了还在拼酒的小主播的腰上。

这是但凡有点脑子的金主都不会在公开场合对自己的艺人做的事。  
除非金主压根儿就没打算捧这个艺人。

栾云平只觉得心里糟乌得难受。

“……栾总？”小偶像端着一杯橙汁小心翼翼地蹭了过来，他出现的时机很恰当，刚好能让栾云平从方才的烦躁里抽离。

“和制片人聊完了？觉得怎么样？”仿佛要和之前的反面例子形成对比似的，栾云平问得温柔，行动间也规矩。

小偶像显然是头回出席这么隆重的场合，脸上挂着显而易见的兴奋，既紧张又雀跃，无论是身上穿着的阿玛尼高定还是袖口上光华隐隐的蒂凡尼袖扣，无一不精致也无一不合适，“张老师觉得我可以，即便拿不到新人奖，也能小爆一下，他说了下次有合适的机会还会找我……栾总，我不会让你失望，我会努力。”

“我努努力，朱总。”  
小主播强打着精神又端起酒杯。

“孟儿，你行的，干了干了。”  
他的金主大手托住杯底往上一掫。

这个世界就是这么该死的不公平。  
到底是诗与远方还是眼前的苟且，看天资，更看命。

星光熠熠的聚会临近午夜才结束。宾客们三三两两地被自家的座驾接走，LP集团的各位小哥哥小姐姐们也一样。栾云平被一种说不清道不明的牵挂感滞留在最后，他说服了司机先送小偶像回员工公寓然后再来接自己，理由是一起走的话影响不好，然后抄着兜满场溜达，在走到第三圈以后才终于找到了令他停步的理由。

那个理由正坐在看片席的最后一排对着正前方尚未来得及关闭的大屏幕发呆。

彼时当事人其实什么也没想，在过量的酒精蚕食下，他所剩无几的精力全都用于维持自己外表的体面，所以画面上精彩绝伦经费燃烧的片花剪辑，仅仅是给予他冷清的视网膜一点华丽的慰藉，进不了脑更入不了心。

“……想红吗？”  
不知什么时候踱到小主播身后的栾总裁问。

“不想。”  
头一次失了礼数的孟鹤堂回答得十分干脆。

于是栾云平难以置信地瞪圆了眼睛，“那你进娱乐圈干嘛？”

“因为我要钱。”孟鹤堂说，更回过头去仰视着高高在上的天选之子给了一个甜甜的笑。

“那你红了的话，不是可以有更多的钱吗？杂志，商演，推广，代言，哪一样不比你现在跟……挣得多？”不知是怜悯还是心血来潮，突然开始喋喋不休的栾云平连他自己都没意识到自己拼命游说的样子好像一个推销员，“是FY娱乐不愿意投钱？其实你如果愿意的话，你可以跳——”

跳来我这边。

可孟鹤堂并没有给栾云平说出这几个字的机会。

“谢了栾总，但我不想红。我不配。”

这是当天晚上孟鹤堂给予栾云平的最后一句回应。

5

不知不觉中栾云平开始成为了[堂堂晚安]栏目的常客。他给自己的理由是缓解失眠的困扰——也算是大部分成功人士都有的一种职业病，通常有的人靠酒有的人靠性，之前栾云平偶尔也依赖过上述两种方式，但自遇到了那只小家雀儿之后，前两种方式竟然都不知不觉地戒了，每天都有不同话题的小主播成了治愈力极佳的小药瓶。

栾云平甚至还养成了通过平台送玫瑰的习惯，这个行为不太好找借口，所以栾总裁便简单粗暴地归结为之前小主播的那句“我要钱”，但又不好一次送太多，怕把人吓住了，于是就改为每天都比前一天多两朵，一三五七九十一地呈等差数列，也不知是不是因为清华大学毕业的人都这么无聊。

“谢谢，谢谢‘风定云平’小可爱送出的十七朵玫瑰！”孟鹤堂对着屏幕双手合十地拜拜，“是不是明天就该……二十一朵啦？”

栾云平对着屏幕心情复杂，一时间不知是先拒绝小可爱这三个字还是先纠正后面那个二十一。

其实前三个字真的不怪孟鹤堂，毕竟他的受众基本都是小姑娘；而后面这个答案也不能太奢求，毕竟对方连“专科毕业”这个履历都写得语焉不详讳莫如深——刚开始搜到的时候栾总裁甚至还不屑地啧了一声，但心里泛滥成灾的情绪却和脸上的表情截然不符。

今天晚上小主播预定的内容是某快消品牌新出的薯片测评，五颜六色的袋子摆了一桌子，一种一种地逐一剪开袋口又掏进去拿出几片咔擦咔擦对着镜头吃。  
从对方一会儿眯起来一会儿又睁很大的眼睛里可以看出他是真心喜欢今天的任务，甚至其中有几个口味翻来覆去地被吃了好几遍，细小的碎屑粘在嘴边与指尖，然后时不时地秀巧的舌尖便露出来招摇，先是在薄薄的唇瓣上勾连一圈，然后又浑然不觉地把手掌凑过去，从指根到指尖一点点地舔。

栾云平突然有一种不受控的异样——在此之前他一直都觉得自己是规矩而克制的，作为一个吃过很多更见过不少的娱乐圈巨头，竟然会被这么几个连最初入行的雏儿都不屑用的小动作撩到了，栾云平一时有点呼吸急促，既是生|理性的，也是心理性的。

但毕竟不是毛头小子了，不兴玩儿那些道貌岸然，况且从初次见面开始就对小主播的真实职业心知肚明，栾云平毫不犹豫地就放任了自己意外的欲|望。先是调整了一下自己倚在床头的姿势，然后稍稍松了松睡衣的抽带，白日里翻云覆雨的手此刻映着柔情蜜意的床头灯的暖光消失于下摆，“——嗯……”栾云平释出一声舒适的轻哼，而不远处的电脑并没有关，屏幕里的堂堂刚把一大块薯片又填进了嘴里。

嘴唇的弧度性|感又天真。

栾云平轻喘着决定第二天就送二十一朵玫瑰。毕竟等差数列什么的也只是个无聊的恶趣味。

最初是想让堂堂记住他。

后来是想让堂堂开心。

然而第二天晚上[堂堂晚安]节目并没有如期开播，甚至第三天第四天也没有。

再次被失眠的困扰占据身心的栾云平耐着性子挨了两天以后终于向自己的心妥协，他划开手机找到“SB烧饼”这个人名，如今这几个字看起来竟有种超乎寻常的厌恶——也许还有别的，但彼时的栾云平还不想承认。

“……喂，干嘛呢？”栾云平压着嗓子尽量轻松地问，电话响了才三声就被接了，他突然有点近乡情怯。

“嗐，还不是在审那几个真人秀的案子！”朱云峰的声音听起来有些过于毛躁，“你们LP把最火的《旅行的意义》版权标下来了，剩下的几个别的就显得又干巴又不符合大众口味，我不想买了都……但家里的艺人又要吃饭，我他妈也不乐意养闲人。”

闲人这两个字把栾云平见不得光的心理刺了一下，他斟酌着词句引导话题，“挺着调的嘛，这个点儿了还给自己找活。我刚还以为你又得……忙别的呢……”

“别的”两个字带着显而易见的暗示。

俩人是从小一起摔打到大的，以前也从未回避过交流床上经验的话题，甚至互相之间还交换过猎艳的成果，所以朱云峰对栾云平话里的潜台词秒懂，也就坦坦荡荡地接话：“——刚泡澡那会儿来过一轮了，唉，这临时找的人技术就是次，束手束脚的，叫得也忒难听，姿势也不会摆，我以后也得学着你那什么，'养成系'对吧，多养成几个，就照着小孟孟养——”

“你这是又图新鲜了？终于换人了？”好容易听到想听的内容的栾云平连忙抓住对方的话题，闲着的右手无意识地抓起支笔，顺手挨在纸上一圈圈地画圆。

“啥换人？嗐，别提了，大前天的时候我心情不好，有点玩脱了，一时没控制好轻重，给人整医院去了——”

本在画圆的笔尖蓦地停顿，滞下刺眼的一个墨点。

“你他妈的还是不是东西？怎么除了糟践人就不会别的呢？”

这话就有点过了，而且其中不合规矩的关切昭然若揭，因此领地意识极强的朱云峰一下子便意识到了，把手里的资料一摔就开始和人掰扯，“这关你屁事？不像你了啊栾哥，你是不是看上我的孟孟了？嘿嘿……”嘴里开着玩笑但本就长得薄情的细眼却危险地眯起，“要不怎么说孟孟勾人呢，隔这么远都能给咱栾总浪出火儿来？”

僵在纸面的笔尖又开始艰涩地画圆，栾云平压抑着不安滚动的喉头，勉强回了一句“你要乐意这么想我也没办法。”

要是照往常的惯例，朱总裁的下一步总会是直接把人给栾云平送过来了，就像栾总裁上半年也给人打包过两个模特一样。

然而这一次的朱总裁却是低低地笑了两声，然后说悄悄话一般地贴近了听筒道，“要不约个时间咱们仨一起？等孟孟养好了，咱俩一起上他，肯定特带劲，孟孟得叫——”

还未讲完的妄想结束于耳边突然响起忙音。  
朱云峰缓缓放下电话，然后猛地把桌子上的全部东西都扫到了地上。

“——给我查。查孟鹤堂住哪个医院，因为什么住的。”  
栾云平红着眼睛直接拨了助理的手机，攥着笔的右手微微抖着，像是溺水的泳者攥着他最后一根稻草。

调查的结果和栾云平的早餐一起摆在了办公桌上。

孟鹤堂入院的原因竟然是氯|胺|酮过敏，据值班大夫的笔录，入住瑞欣医院VIP的时候呼吸都骤停了两次。

连夜前去做查访的萧秘书在描述着那一晚的兵荒马乱时语气里有明显的不屑与愤慨，当然上述两种情绪的对象都是隔壁家总裁，“孟鹤堂”三个字于他而言仅仅是个人名，换成张三李四也没有差别，廉价又放浪，不值得他的感情做任何停留。 

6

[……前款已收到，谢谢孟哥。啊，朵朵上国际学校的事情终于办成了，就是离家太远，每日来回接送十分费劲儿，我因为以前那个事儿腿脚又不利索，你都晓得。]

[学校附近有个小区真的不错，环境又好，交通又方便，就是贵。孟哥你说说，这要是没当年那个事，我能让一套房子憋死？]

[孟哥你咋不回我微信？这可说不过去了啊？躲我？觉得我讹你？我就提一嘴房子就讹你？我真要讹你可不止这个数。]

[孟哥我就随便那么一说，别往心里去啊。不过这房子是真要买，我也是为了朵朵。]

[还不回信？孟鹤堂你看着办。有本事叫你老子娘一辈子别出门。]

——刚刚从昏沉中苏醒过来的小主播一条一条地听着自己入院以来漏听的一连串微信语音。“别出门”那一句是最后一条，语气里的狠意让他心神恍惚了一下，一时间都忘了一开始对方联系他的理由，于是又翻回去重听上面那几条。

也许是乍一病脑子也不好使的缘故，孟鹤堂翻来覆去听了几遍才明白是要钱。  
理解了这一点的小主播竟然松了一口气。

[病了几天没看手机，对不起。稍等。]  
孟鹤堂坐在窗前输入回复，然后仅过了不出十秒的功夫对方的回复便嗡嗡嗡地震了过来，他随意点了一条外放，夸张又刻意的寒暄又重新充满了温馨精致的单人病房，仿佛先前那个说着“孟鹤堂你等着”的人根本不存在一样。

打从入圈以来就并没存下什么钱的十八线艺人也不太了解学区房的市场行情，更何况还是国际学校边上的，不过对于那个人的要求他向来是无条件满足，所以他一边想着要不要开口再跟金主预支点“劳动”报酬，一边点开了手机银行查询余额——在他住院之前他刚查过的，应该还有两万多一点。

然而刷新出来的界面却显示他有一百零二万多一点。

眼前直转圈圈的孟鹤堂个十百千万地数着零，心想这莫非就是在UC新闻里常见的那什么“震惊！平凡男子一夜暴富，原因竟然是这个！”，可等点开交易明细以后却又了然，是他饼哥新给他打了一百万。

朱云峰是习惯在每次上完他以后打钱的，美其名曰“日”结。但却从来没给过这么多，通常也就是比夜总会一番出一次台稍微多那么一点儿的数目，孟鹤堂的上一份工作是在那里卖红酒所以最清楚……除非搞他的时候玩儿了什么花样。

比如有一回拿绳子吊了他一天一宿以后就一次给了十万。

所以这一笔钱大概也是作为那个疯狂的晚上的报酬，虽然对于那场情事里到底发生了什么孟鹤堂已经忘了。  
毕竟已经有点年纪，近些年又失于调养，他在被弄到第二回的时候其实已经失神。可正在兴头儿上的金主似乎是给自己用了什么东西，于是孟鹤堂最后的记忆就只剩了开在脑子里的大片大片浮动的花朵——没想到他这一厥竟然这么值钱。

也好，解了他的燃眉之急。孟鹤堂轻车熟路地在手机银行里找到了故人的银行卡账号，然后在转账金额里输入了1020000.00，点击确定。

交易成功的提示音响起的时候孟鹤堂才如释重负地松了一口气。

“孟先生，您有客人找。”  
负责他的小护士推开门甜甜地说，这两日孟鹤堂已经和包括隔壁病房的病友在内的七八个人都混熟了——在与人交往这一点上温柔又懂事的小主播有着难以解释的天赋，所以孟鹤堂马上放下手机乖乖走到会客沙发上坐好，上翘的唇角挂着真诚的“谢谢”，看得小护士直想摸摸他小动物一样蓬蓬的头。

按照孟鹤堂的猜想来的人应该是朱云峰的大秘才对，要么是例行公事的送温暖，要么是看看自己老不老实，为此孟鹤堂甚至故意找了块儿阳光明媚的地方坐着，好让自己的脸色显得好一点，却不成想来的人却是栾云平。

是个最最不该出现在此等场合的人。  
而且手里竟然还捧着一束玫瑰。

栾云平将二十一朵玫瑰放到了病房桌子上，因为这个莫名其妙的行程，他甚至推了上午的三个会。当他在几个秘书满脸不解的注视下一脚油门飙出地库的时候，他甚至疑心自己是不是又回到自己二十多岁的那会儿，做什么事都没头没尾，冲动且疯狂。他想救那个人于水火，想让人从今以后都远离伤害——这么想着的栾云平突然觉得自己好像一个欧洲中世纪的骑士，还是拿风车当巨龙的那种。

虽然孟鹤堂还算不得被囚禁的公主，但总能算得上被挟持的宝藏。

“栾总，您，您怎么来了……”过于震惊的小主播一时忘了惯用的社交技巧，他局促不安地便要站起来，却又被来人不容抗拒地摁回原位。

“我来看看你，你还好不好？”栾总裁毫不在意地也在同一个沙发上坐了下来，两个人仅隔了不到一掌的距离，很方便他把对方的脸色连带表情看得清清楚楚。

并不清楚来龙去脉的孟鹤堂却只觉得难捱，今天的这个栾总裁比以往任何一次见面都更具有压迫性，如有实质的视线还锁着他，他根本连对视的勇气都没有，“……我，我挺好的，再观察两天不发烧的话也就——”孟鹤堂边说边不露声色地往沙发的角落里挪，试图与对方拉开一个合理的社交距离，可栾云平又是什么水平的人？栾云平在上位以后诱捕他眼里的第一个猎物时孟鹤堂本人可能连初吻都还在，所以当他再一次张开自己势在必得的大网的时候，孟鹤堂的任何一个微乎其微的躲闪都显得徒劳而可笑。

“怎么还发烧呢？”栾云平十足温存地望着孟鹤堂的眼睛说，历来没几个人能抵得过他这样深情款款的态度，更何况栾云平还伸手摸了摸孟鹤堂的额头。  
孟鹤堂被这十足逾矩但又顺理成章的举动搞得懵懵的，唯有本能地抬胳膊挡了一下，“……没，没发烧了，这会儿没发烧了……”嘴里颠三倒四，心也跳得很快。

“哦，那有什么需要直接和我说？你手机呢？”栾云平被对方的慌乱取悦了，一时兴起甚至打开了自己的微信二维码界面——这已经是显而易见的示好了。  
于是再也躲不过去的孟鹤堂只得拼命侧着身子小声挣扎了一句，“栾总，这不合适。”

热烘烘的空气骤然冷了一下。  
片刻后又响起栾云平低低的笑声。

“马上就合适了。”  
栾云平的气息突然逼近又飘远，孟鹤堂没有勇气回头，可视线的正前方却恰好是那艳丽的二十一朵玫瑰。


	2. Chapter 2

7

“你他妈是不是疯了？拿《旅行的意义》版权和我换？就为了孟鹤堂？他也配？！”  
FY娱乐顶楼的总裁办公室，朱云峰歇斯底里的喊声从里面传了出来。门外守着的大秘Jessica一看形势不好，赶紧回隔壁的秘书处清场还留在工位上加班的一干同事。

只两分钟的功夫一层楼就都走空了。

“公司的纪律要晓得。”Jessica站在电梯口还不放心地叮嘱，众人回了她一个懂得的眼神，但心里却仍忍不住疑惑，听这个意思竟是为了姓孟的那个小糊咖？

Jessica当然也疑惑，但她的疑惑程度显然要比其他人小些，因为身为朱总身边的头号助理使得她能接触到旁人难以企及的更多的细节，包括朱总对于这位小糊咖近乎病态的折磨之下的依赖，也包括隔壁集团那一位起于好奇但超于怜悯的在乎——这两点事实甚至连当事人本身都并没有意识到。

不过Jessica也仅仅止步于知道而已，毕竟她的位置决定了她能做的就是看破不说破，所以当她听到门里面飙出来的话题关键字的时候直觉得头皮发炸，整个人走也不是留也不是。

谁能相信天平另一端的砝码居然是《旅行的意义》？当初自己老板也有意购买的一档户外真人秀。只不过最后因为竞价太高股东会没同意而中途退出了，所以这档节目最终花落更敢花钱的LP集团，落槌价1200万。  
这是一个再怎么想也和小糊咖隔了十万八千里的大饼了，按照Jessica的认知，孟鹤堂连上去客串个负责追嘉宾的黑衣人的资格都欠奉——毕竟他那个小体格子实在毫无威慑力，而事到如今，隔壁那位竟然愿意为了这么个人物下这么大血本？

栾云平疯了？

“我没疯。我也不是全给你，咱俩可以一起合作，具体运营模式两边公司也可以探讨。”栾云平靠在落地窗前说得云淡风轻，脚边滚着的是朱云峰刚刚扫到地板上的一支万宝龙，漆黑的墨渍溅出跳脱的半扇，搭配着木纹的地板乍一看还有点韵律的美感。

“探讨个鬼！老子不稀罕！不要！”朱云峰想也没想便直接拒绝，全然不顾之前刚刚抱怨过的公司里的艺人明年闲到长草没有好案子也没有好本子。他现在的状态有点像被强大的入侵者觊觎战利品的暴躁的公狮子，一边想着要把入侵者赶出领地，一边犹豫着要不要回头就把战利品锁起来再也不见天日。  
而年龄上多长了几岁情商上更不知高了孰几的栾云平仅一眼就洞悉了对方十足危险但也真的幼稚的这个想法，所以他毫不犹豫地点破：“这么高价你都不换？你是不是喜欢他？”

“我神经病？我要死啊我喜欢个花场子里卖酒的？”朱云峰下意识地便开口反驳，且为了彰显自己的心如止水而用词格外粗鄙，“当初要不是我好心捞他出来，他这会儿估计都'下海'了！你他妈的要什么男人没有，要我玩坏了的？”

“对了，我还就是改口味了，就是看上小孟了！”栾云平提高了声音怼了回去，也说不清楚自己怎么就突然压不住火，但好歹说出来了才畅快一些，“你若是已经放下了当年那个姓曹的，那你就好好待小孟；若是你根本就拿人当作发泄的工具，那么换个对象也没差，放了小孟吧，趁着他还没有恨你！”

“你他妈跟我讲个屁道理？救世主吗？你算老几？”朱云峰终于忍无可忍地扽住了栾云平的领子，他不愿也不想去思考对方问自己的问题，只是喘着粗气恶狠狠地把人往门外搡，“杰西卡，送栾总下楼！”他直着脖子喊，然后也不待大秘回应便哐一下撞上门又咔哒一下反锁。被赶出领地的栾云平只牵着嘴角无声地笑了一下，可眼里却冷得像冰。

在回公司的路上栾云平接了自家保姆的一个电话，关于什么时候去给老板收拾房子合适——自上个月起小偶像正式入驻选秀节目以后，按照栾云平对待每一任情人的一贯规矩，原本供人住的客卧是该清理一下的。  
之前问起时栾云平只是说不忙，随便，等他出差的时候再说，可此时此刻的栾云平却突然有些等不及。

“周末之前把房子给我清好。”栾云平轻描淡写地吩咐，“我马上要领人住进去了。”

马上。  
他迫不及待。

入夜的时候孟鹤堂的体温又有些偏高，38度7，正好是一个需要人在意但又无需特别关心的温度，想是体内的过敏原还未代谢彻底的缘故，于是小护士又给人挂了一大瓶混合着镇定药物的生理盐水。

“晚安，孟孟。”小护士给人拍松了枕头。  
“你也是，茶茶。”孟鹤堂挥了挥没有扎针的那只手。  
然后屋门咔哒一声合拢，整个房间里又只剩下了窗外白白的月亮与床头橘色的蘑菇小夜灯。

听说现在的养老院也有这样全天候护理的，难得晚上空闲的孟鹤堂突然开始思考自己的以后。他一边想一边安安静静地躺在床上仰望着输液管里缓慢下坠的液体，每一滴都与上一滴依依不舍，滴管间的与滴斗里的藕断丝连，看着看着就有些困了，所以他闭上眼睛迷糊着准备睡觉。

可半梦半醒间却突然觉得手边一沉。  
本来镇定药物都已经开始生效了，孟鹤堂的眼皮又涩又重，但萦绕在身侧的熟悉的躁动不安的气息却第一时间提醒着自己……该尽本分了，所以孟鹤堂只得艰难地睁开眼，“怎么这会儿过来了？”说话的同时小手丫已经自发地抚上了对方的脸颊——温柔体贴，这几乎是他刻进骨子里的本能。

8

朱云峰沉默地将脑袋扎在小主播的臂弯里不动。他也说不清楚自己为什么就来了，陌生的情愫充盈着他的胸腔，朱云峰深深吸了一口小主播身上的味道，淡淡的消毒水味之外是本人特有的干净清爽的体香。

“你睡你的，不用管我。”朱云峰嘟囔着说，从孟鹤堂的角度看过去，瞳仁漆黑而湿润，在月色下仿佛一只无家可归的大狗。

“……是不是又有哪里不顺利了？”孟鹤堂已经自顾自地半坐了起来，老板在侧任哪个员工也不可能安枕，更何况对方此时浑身上下都充斥着不安定的气场。  
这种情况以前也发生过，而他的作用一般就是帮老板疏散——用身体，一旦有了这个认知孟鹤堂就下意识地紧张，表情略显僵硬，眼神有些躲闪，而这样的反应看在朱云峰的眼里，就是害怕。

朱云峰胸腔里的焦虑逐渐被愤怒所替代，尤其是当他看到所有物的床头还摆着一束玫瑰以后。并没有料到金主会突然造访的小主播甚至连藏匿它的意识都没有，大大咧咧地就还放在最开始的位置，鲜嫩的花瓣映着月光，火一般地灼烧着朱云峰的双眼。

“……谁送的？”朱云峰拇指摸索着孟鹤堂不安滚动的喉结。  
“……栾——！”仅一个单字出口的瞬间便被掐紧了脖子。

“行啊你，怪不得！我就几天没找你，你他妈的就又缺钱了？”如同被全世界背叛的朱云峰表情逐渐狰狞，他并不想听解释，“做新不如做熟啊？来加个班吧。”  
话音未落就已经山一样地欺上了病床，两腿一分跨在了孟鹤堂的胸前，然后扯开了裤链。

“——老子出来一回就给你五万，来，堂堂。”

孟鹤堂习惯地闭上了眼。  
只是连着输液管的手臂有一点点凉。

颠倒迷乱之间朱云峰仿佛又回到了上大学的时候，窗外明晃晃的月亮一如他被初恋情人三振出局的夜晚。“……大饼，你待我真的很好，但是我们并不合适……”白衬衫黑西裤的曹学长如是说——多可笑，竟然连待他太好也能当作分手的理由。

待人太好人就不珍惜，待人太差人又受不了。  
这么多年过去了，朱云峰身边一茬一茬的人来了又离开，反正结局都一样，那么无赖一点也没什么不好。

——孟儿，我待你是不是很差？  
你是不是终有一天也要走？

什么时候走？

要走不如早些走。

这个晚上朱云峰最终还是一个五万也没付出去。已经流空到底的输液瓶因着真空压力反吸进宿主鲜血，于无机制的软管内蜿蜒出一道刺目的红线。  
朱云峰莫名地感觉到一阵心悸，所以逃也似的离开了病房。白日里栾云平说过的话十分应景地在耳边回响——“放了小孟吧，趁着他还没有恨你”，于是朱云峰静静地坐在楼下花坛旁抽空了兜里的所有烟，然后掏出手机，亲手给自己与这一任小情儿画上了句号：

[价钱合适，成交吧。]

9

交接的程序完成得很快，无论是人还是工作。

直到再三确认过楼下等着自己的那辆汽车前面的小动物车标和以前偶遇的那次一样之后，孟鹤堂才后知后觉地意识到，自己这份见不得光的工作竟然也可以做到离职和入职无缝衔接。

给他开车门的是LP的萧秘书，还好不是栾云平，即便孟鹤堂这两天再怎么做心理建设也毕竟是个正常人，做不到才别了旧主就跟新主起腻。朱云峰虽然待他算不上好，但孟鹤堂在心底还是感激对方能把自己从泥里挖出来，而后来的怕更多是生理上的——这是人的反射神经决定的，他控制不了，至于栾云平……孟鹤堂有些迷茫地望着车窗外一闪而过的街景发呆，他的生理层面尚未来得及断定到底该不该怕，而心理层面——  
孟鹤堂回想起在病房里，那个小小的单人沙发上，对方侵入感十足的强烈的荷尔蒙气息……

他的心有一点点揪紧的感觉。

可又不是怕。

“栾总还在上海开会，预计晚上才能回来。”萧秘书熟门熟路地打开大门放小主播进屋，“……堂堂是吧？栾总说让你先在家里休息休息，除了二楼的书房锁了不能进以外，房子里的其他区域都可以随意。饭的话一会儿有阿姨来做，卫生也有阿姨搞，你的卧室在一楼这边，旁边是影音室，就……自便啊。”  
噼里啪啦地行云流水一气说完连奔儿都没打，也不知从前说过多少遍才练出来的熟练工。

“好的，我晓得啦，谢谢你。”孟鹤堂十分自然地点头道谢，甚至还友好地伸出手与萧秘书握了握，并不像个常规意义上的金丝雀，反倒有点类似一个刚被前辈领着参观完工位的新同事。

“放心吧，没有比堂堂更好带的艺人了，各种意义上都是。”先前办理交接手续的时候Jessica曾十分感慨地说。  
而不知不觉间就被对方身上自带的亲和力所感染，此时此刻正与对方掌心相接的萧秘书甚至下意识地就回了一个友好意味浓厚的微笑，等到反应过来之后才不得不承认，这个人确实是和以前自己见过的都不一样。

放在过去大概也是个另类的祸国妖妃吧？  
不靠脸都可以让君王不早朝那种。

所以可不可以让栾总不要老捉人加班？

老爱加班的栾总抵达别墅的时候已经过了十点。  
他的手还在输门锁密码，人就已经先隐约听到了家里面传来的踢踏踢踏棉拖鞋走路的声音。偏头看了看之前黑了好些天的客卧里重新亮起来的灯，栾云平突然就克制不住地想笑，而他事实上也是这么做的，甚至比预想的笑得还要开心一点，在他推开门就看到紧张兮兮地立在玄关处“欢迎”自己的小主播以后。

要不是猜不准屋主习惯穿哪个，孟鹤堂甚至都想把拖鞋摆出来了，兢兢业业地露出八颗牙齿，敬业地好似一个第一天上班的门童。

“……哎，不用那么拘谨。”栾云平边笑着摇头边脱掉外套走进客厅，“随便一点好不好？就当自己家。”  
而小主播亦步亦趋地跟在后面，又不知从哪鼓捣出一杯凉好了的水摆到茶几上，他显然难以进入随便的状态，甚至浑身上下都紧绷着，好似一只精神高度戒备的兔子。

于是栾云平也不忍心苛求他，只故意找点儿俩人都了解的话题来聊，“——都十点多了，怎么没去播你的'堂堂晚安'？”  
“唔，没有，还没来得及弄设备。”孟鹤堂坦诚地回答，而且他歇了几天以后现在脑子里空空的，重新组织话题还得需要时间，“我打算……明天去买一台新电脑吧。”总不能还去搬前任家里那台，虽然那台也是自己买的，孟鹤堂如是这般在心里打着小算盘，也就忽略了眼前的大总裁怎么会知道自己的“堂堂晚安”。

一直认真听着人说话的栾云平闻言倒是诧异地挑了挑眉，“你买电脑做什么？屋里的那台不好用吗？”他问，接下来果不其然回应他的唯有孟鹤堂更加一头雾水的表情——看来是除了客卧以外哪里都没有去。  
所以栾云平好笑地摇头，然后猛地欠身，圈住了正立在沙发扶手外侧抠手手的小主播的腰身往自己这边一带——腰还挺细的，栾云平舔了舔嘴唇。而完全没料到对方会突然发力的孟鹤堂昏头昏脑地就翻过扶手倒跌进了一堆抱枕中间，仰躺着，修长的双腿支棱在靠背上面合上也不是张开更不妥，脑袋却正好枕在栾云平的大腿上，视线所及之处除了栾云平本人放大了的眼耳口鼻以外再无其他。

“你去影音室了吗？”栾云平维持着左手圈在对方腰间的姿势，右手抬了起来，指尖轻轻点了点人的鼻尖。  
“……没，没有，没有去。”孟鹤堂慌乱地想要坐直身体，脸比新片推介会喝断片儿那回还要红，可才起到半路就又软了回去，刚刚点过自己鼻尖的那只手已滑进了宽松的睡衣，正正好地摸在自己的腰窝上。

孟鹤堂是一个敬业的金丝雀。虽然干正经事不怎么出挑，但作为正经事被别人干的时候总是深谙这一行的职业道德。按照以往的经验，搂着自己的这个人下一步就应该是验货了，孟鹤堂犹犹豫豫地合上了眼睛，双手摸索着抱枕的流苏纠结地扣紧……

然而却什么都没有。

孟鹤堂浑身上下的每一根汗毛都在准备着早晚逃不掉的辞旧迎新，可是却什么也没有发生。

唯有极短促但又足够温柔的一声轻笑。

“让你去看影音室，你想什么呢！”栾云平眨着眼睛一本正经地谴责，哪怕手还覆在原来的位置没离开，“等不及了？”

“没，没有，我没有！”也不知今天怎么就和这两个字有缘分的小主播连连否认，他再也躺不住了，拼命扑腾着要从沙发上起来。

好在这一回栾云平干脆地松开了手，放任孟鹤堂一个翻身便挣出沙发，可拖鞋却不幸掉在另一头，于是他只能光着脚丫去找。蓝底带橘色波点的袜子一蹦一蹦落在茶色的木地板上，怪可爱的，光看着就让人很有脱掉它们的冲动——栾云平越发觉得自己这笔交易做得很值。

虽然现在还不是出手的最佳时机。

可聪明的猎手总是有足够的耐心。

后来栾云平牵着孟鹤堂的手直接把他领到客卧隔壁的影音室门前，示意人自己进去看。孟鹤堂满脸困惑地将门推开一个缝隙，却发现里面黑漆漆的没有开灯，于是微不可察地瑟缩了一下，紧接着便探进半个身体拿手在墙面上乱胡噜。  
他是有点胆小的，连睡觉都要留着小夜灯，但一般在有别人的情况下他都掩饰的很好，可没想到栾云平直接从背后搂住了他，“——怕黑吗？”，他挨近了问，同时胳膊从孟鹤堂肋下探出去牵住对方的手带到开关上，咔哒一声满室生辉。

孟鹤堂看了看正前方桌子上崭新的录音设备，又回头看了看栾云平。

“看看还缺什么，然后告诉我？”栾云平说，然后仅轻轻地在失语的小主播的额头上印下一吻，“——晚安，我的堂堂。”

10

“好久不见，各位小伙伴，我是你们的堂堂。前阵子因为工作调整的原因休整了一段时间，不知道你们有没有想我呢？”  
孟鹤堂抱着一个巨型胡萝卜玩偶凑在话筒跟前说，语气里有点讨好地带了点撒娇的味道——没办法现在的小姑娘都吃这套，我可以我好了崽啊妈妈爱你什么的，接着屏幕上果然刷过一大溜礼物，被他萌的。

今天的内容主要是前阵子积攒的提问箱问答以及粉丝抽奖，小主播手边上是一堆花里胡哨的小盒子，一边抽名字一边还要贴到镜头前卖关子，“是什么？你们猜呀？保留一点神秘感……”这会儿他的设备全部鸟枪换炮了，不但镜头拍出来不变形，头顶还一补光灯，再加上作息规律好吃好喝地养了一阵，水分充足的苹果肌鼓鼓的，看上去很让人有咬一口尝尝的冲动。

“……换了一家公司，对，但直播间不会变的。”

“什么恋爱？……没有，没有女朋友……男朋友也没有！”

“夏天的计划……还没来得及想，不过应该会去海边吧？”

“啊，那个电影我看了，好看的，要二刷的……”

絮絮叨叨一直到快十一点，然后又开始挨个儿念方才送礼物的名字表示答谢，蜜糖馅甜水梨长安故里良人堂上小考拉小老鼠喧嚣无争孟从良光阴乔乔梦和糖一棵树徵音什么的，也许是憋的久了送礼物的人有点多，还有风定云平小可爱，送了……二十三朵玫瑰，中间是不是跳过了哪个数？孟鹤堂一边俩手抱拳仓鼠样作揖一边想，然后心满意足地结束了今天的直播。

低头看看杯子里的柠檬水见底了，孟鹤堂伸了个懒腰从椅子里站起身来。一手端着杯子一手就去拧门把手，但手腕转到一半又突然停下，先整个人小心翼翼地趴过去，将耳朵牢牢在门板上贴紧了，屏气凝神地听了好一会儿——

很安静。

于是孟鹤堂才呼地一下松了口气，拉开门踩着小碎步哒哒哒哒地往厨房跑，一边跑嘴里还哼着“左边跟我一起画个龙”——刚在直播间里唱过的，然后脑袋扎冰箱里又翻出个吐司比划“在你右边画一道……”

画彩虹的位置是客厅沙发。  
沙发上坐着目光炯炯有神的栾云平。

“你收工啦？”栾云平笑容玩味地问，一只手撑在膝盖上，一手拄在靠背上揉着眉心。

“哦……哦是，是的，刚结束。”孟鹤堂嗫嚅着的嘴里还含着半口面包，生咽下去有点干继续嚼又有点失礼。

于是栾云平眨着他好看的大眼睛拍了拍大腿。  
然后极具专业素养的小主播便乖乖地走了过去，在距离金主膝头不足三寸的地方站定，小手压上对方的裤链，犹犹豫豫地就要往下跪。

“——不是，你又想什么呢？”栾云平双手一伸拽住了对方，惯作谦谦君子姿态的俊脸上浮着一点点红，“……脑袋瓜不大，怎么停那么多车？”  
“……我……我……”又会错意了吗？始终和新老板脑电波不在一个频道的孟鹤堂有点崩溃，这位主顾的“玩法”和前任完全不一样，没人教他，他真的不会。

两个人大眼瞪大眼地尴尬了好一会儿，最终还是栾云平先破了功，一边笑着摇头一边按原计划将人拉到自己的腿上坐坐好，有点硬的膝盖正抵着对方柔软的臀肉——唔没想到这里还挺有料，栾云平略有些走神的同时十指交叉在猎物的腰后扣牢，“——头疼了，孟孟给摁摁好不好？”

“唔？…哦，哦哦！好！”孟鹤堂点头如凿蒜，下意识地又想起身，但试了两次都没成功，于是只得就着原来倒骑在人大腿上的姿势坐好，正正经经地，似懂非懂地，两手环上栾云平的头，大拇指一边一只按住对方的太阳穴。  
栾云平闭上眼睛享受着小情人的按摩，两个人的身体仅隔了不到寸许的距离。物理学讲过的，热量可以通过空气传播，所以两人之间的空气开始变得和自己手底的肌肤一样炙热，而且细腻，又敏感，当他的指尖掏进衣服的刹那马上给出了坦率的反馈：比如触到腰窝的时候会脆弱地战栗，再比如沿着脊椎线上划的时候便惹人怜爱地闪躲。

突然就有点心痒难耐，所以栾云平一个使劲儿带着人向后靠到沙发靠背上。身体间本来便不足一掌的距离因着突然倾斜的角度而立刻消失了，小主播一时不防便趴在了栾总裁的胸口，嘴唇恰好对在脸颊上——就像那些老掉牙的偶像剧里演的那样，不同的是偶像剧里的主角们会羞涩地一触即分，而现实中的霸道总裁却不会放过这个机会。

栾云平一手抚上孟鹤堂的后脑勺的同时对正了自己的头。

嘴唇与嘴唇终于密不可分，夹杂着按捺不住的渴切。栾云平有些疑心自己是否失了节奏，但唇齿相接之处如此柔软又潮湿，所以也就顾不得许多，只晓得紧紧地亲住了再把舌尖往更软更湿的地方送。气氛开始变得粘腻，喘气声也逐渐急促，坐在下方的那个人终于忍无可忍地把怀里人的舌头裹到自己的嘴里，吸得对方小兽一般的呻吟声关也关不住，连着缠绵的口水一起溢出来。

然后又吃回去。

——真是一个有趣的小东西。  
唇分之际，栾云平盯着孟鹤堂比朝霞还红的脸色想。于性事上格外敏锐，但于正常的调情手段上却一无所知，如同一张涂满了颜色但却一点折痕也没有的纸，只待着自己去叠成想要的形状。

“小兔子睡衣，蛮好看的。”栾云平额头抵着额头悄悄话一般地说。  
“……啊？啊，谢…谢谢。”怀里的人一如所料地慌乱，他竟然说谢谢，这是个最不该出现在这种时刻的新奇的词儿。

“下个星期威尼斯有电影节，和我一起去好不好？”栾云平边坐直身体边问，然后也不待人回答便把人拦腰抱起，径直走到客卧将人放到床上，接着十分自然地摁亮了小夜灯以后才把手放到大灯开关处，“晚安啦，堂堂。”

一宿无梦。

11

“……看，我们现在就到威尼斯丽都岛啦，这里是中心广场，后面就是圣马可钟楼，明天这里会有一个红毯仪式，届时有机会的话我会给大家来一个现场直播……海风有一点点大，我的发型有没有很酷哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——”

当栾云平举着冰淇淋从街边的小店走出来的时候，孟鹤堂正立在一堆鸟类中间拍什么VLOG，时不时有一两只好奇的鸽子或是海鸥跳到他的头上或肩膀上蹭镜头，但都未曾打断过这位新晋热门主播敬业的自说自话。自打上个礼拜栾云平示意公司宣发部在直播平台上买了[堂堂晚安]的几条推荐以后，孟鹤堂的粉丝数每天都在呈几何级数的态势上涨，所以如今连出门游玩都不得闲，时不时就要掏出手机来一段。

栾云平十分有耐心地立在镜头之外等着与群鸟共舞的孟鹤堂哈哈完，也不知到底有什么好笑的。眼前这人的头发比自己第一次见到时长了一点，人也活泼了许多，遇到自己的第一反应不再是毕恭毕敬地喊一声“栾总”，而是——

“栾哥！等很久了吗？”孟鹤堂一蹦一蹦地从鸟群里窜了出来，“我好了，咱们接下来去哪里？公司有什么安排？萧秘书那边不需要看看吗？”嘴里絮絮叨叨，视线却早就拐到了人手里的冰淇凌上，还是巧克力味的，他爱吃。

“没什么事，你录好了？”栾云平笑着把冰淇淋递过去，还顺手捏了几张纸巾在手里预备着，“那边有几个名品店，要不要逛？”  
“……逛吧，反正我都没去过。”孟鹤堂从善如流，他本以为是栾云平自己想买东西——因为隔着橱窗就能看到里面那些个牌子，是栾云平身上常见的，可等到对方开始拿到第三款墨镜放到自己脸旁边比量的时候才反应过来，栾云平是想给自己买。

“不了，不要这些，栾总。”孟鹤堂梗着脖子后仰着拒绝，称呼又不自觉地换回了从前，而栾云平也马上敏锐地觉察到了，所以示意导购把东西都收回去，接着肩膀挨过去蹭了一下，既不过分招摇但又透着点儿亲密感，“——怎么了？出来一回，就当纪念品不好？”  
“……哪有拿这些当纪念品的。”孟鹤堂语气里的温度重又回升了点儿，“起码要有当地特色吧？”边说边眨巴着无辜感十足的大眼睛满店里撒摸，撒摸一会儿不满意又回到街上去撒摸，珠宝，钟表，鞋包，化妆品，常人趋之若鹜的那几样都被小主播嫌弃地一掠而过，最后却脚丫子黏在一个不起眼的小作坊前面走不动，甚至抱着双肩包蹲在大门口全神贯注地欣赏，欣赏里面的一个大腹便便的洋人大哥举着一根特制的丈许长的管子在那里吹制花瓶。

是威尼斯传统的手工艺。成品流光璀璨，映着阳光甚至能泛出宝石才有的火彩。

并不贵。  
所以最后买了两对。

“——一对我留着，一对回去搞粉丝抽奖。”  
小主播小心翼翼地把瓶子抱在怀里和栾总裁解释。于是栾总裁从怀里掏出几张零钞来付账，在等待店员给自己开单的时候却又鬼使神差地忍不住回头望了孟鹤堂一眼，不知怎地就突然觉得对方可怜巴巴的样子十分像一个没见过世面的小媳妇。

土里土气。  
可又莫名地可人疼。

所以栾云平干脆领着人又去乘威尼斯的名产贡多拉——要照往常他一定都得绕着走的一个东西，在栾云平看来甚至都没北海公园的大鹅脚踏船有意思，但谁叫孟鹤堂没坐过呢，心情突然很好的栾云平甚至叫住了管船的小哥提了个常规以外的要求，而那小哥儿也是见多识广，蓝玻璃球似的眼睛只往两个人之间略瞟了瞟便心领神会。

“……各位往这边看哦，这边是运河，连着大海的，我们现在要去坐船啦，在威尼斯也叫贡多拉，贡多拉长这样——”孟鹤堂边举着手机白话边挥舞着小手往身后一指，码头上停满了待客的小船，漆黑的船身，弯弯的凌厉的两头尖如新月，据说单艘的价值堪比宝马。

等到好容易录完了VLOG的孟鹤堂去找栾云平，后者已经站在一艘船里等他了。咖啡色的休闲款羊毛西装稳重又大方，正是恰恰好的最有男性魅力的年纪，海岛的四五点钟的漾满了波光的太阳缀在他身后，连笑意也似是感染了意大利的浪漫风情。孟鹤堂的心跳突然变得有点快，而慢半拍的视线扫过两人脚下的小船时却愣住了——船身是红色的，船头还散放了一捧鲜艳的玫瑰。

“……百，百年，好，合！”  
热情的船夫操着一口蹩脚的中文，甚至在栾云平绅士地搭手扶孟鹤堂上船的时候吹了声口哨。外国人的心思直接且肤浅，他们分不清华人嘴里所谓的爱人与情人之间的复杂差别，而孟鹤堂却是真的高兴，为这无忧无虑的海风，为这远离尘嚣的净土，为他暂时忘却所有的心，为了栾云平肯为他做到的一切。

12

这一回栾云平在说完了“晚安”以后没有走成。  
先躺在床上的那个人以一种从未有过的决绝缠住了他，手脚并用，不一会儿又添上了嘴。

床单是天蓝色的，衬着粉粉白白的小兔子睡衣显得格外美好。而这种美好势必还要升级，因为越来越多的更粉更白的东西渐渐裸露了出来，柔软的被褥是鼓动的海浪，而海浪上起伏的每一寸玲珑的肌体便是初升的帆。

“——你想什么呢，小坏蛋。”栾云平再一次问出这个问题，可这一次他的表情充满了蛊惑与期待。  
“想你什么时候要我……要我好吗？”孟鹤堂忐忑地发出请求，同时两腿分到最开，不安的没有方向的小船唯有交给它的水手才可以前行。

这种时候再说什么也都多余了。  
栾云平先利落地脱掉了自己上半身的衣物，然后又俯身去脱小兔子的。今天小兔子穿的是双姜黄色带红色小心心的袜子，栾云平终于如愿以偿地实现了脱掉它们的愿望，圆鼓鼓的脚趾无所适从地踩在被褥上，如同海底深处精致又迷人的贝类。  
本来是可以用润滑油的，栾云平一直带着，毕竟心思缜密如他不可能放过任何偶然的发生，可在这一刻他又突然有点大男子主义爆棚，突然就是不想用除他以外的任何东西弄湿他怀里的人。栾云平想要孟鹤堂自己湿，最好是因为他才湿了，从里到外的，然后他才会给他，给他最快乐的。

“哥哥弄得舒服吗？叫哥哥好不好？”  
仗着比怀里大那么一圈的体型，栾云平把孟鹤堂整个人都圈在自己的怀里揉弄。健壮有力的双腿把对方的小细腿夹得牢牢的，一只手环过后背又从人家的腋下穿过来拢着乳肉，另一只手包着整条肉茎撸动，从红通通的尖端一直到脆弱的小球。

“……呜呜…栾哥……哥哥……”  
孟鹤堂扎在栾云平的怀里无助地哽咽，在此之前从未有人这样照顾过他，他的身体正在变得奇怪，有什么东西在漏出来，纠结的指尖扳在人宽厚的肩头，颤抖着不停摩挲着那里紧绷绷的皮肉。

按理来说应该是他去“伺候”栾云平的，在他的认知里是如此，而他掌握的所有技巧也都是为了如此。他不该这么舒服，不该这么早就坠入情欲的罗网，太早了，他居然这么快就憋不住要去了，这个事实让孟鹤堂又慌又羞，甚至有点罪恶感，所以他无措地弯起了腰，臀部下坐，试图将自己前方的敏感与对方的抚弄拉开距离……可本来拢在乳尖的大手却第一时间发现了对手溃逃的小心思，所以掌心沿着脊背倏地下滑，滑过腰窝，分开股缝，灵活的中指指尖正点在脆弱的穴口上，而其余的手指也配合默契地兜住了软嫩的臀肉，一会儿温柔地抚摸，一会儿又挑逗地捏弄。

“……好不好？我好不好？”  
双手都在下面忙的栾云平换了唇舌去安慰孟鹤堂胸口处挺得硬硬的那两颗小东西。

“——呀！……啊啊，哥哥！哥哥！”  
浑身上下的敏感尽被掌握的孟鹤堂无助地颤抖，他搅成糊状的脑袋想不出还可以怎么取悦栾云平，唯有一开始对方要求叫的这两个字。

这样弄了没一会儿孟鹤堂就泄在了栾云平的手里，如栾云平所愿，孟鹤堂的下面自发地就变得很湿，因为他，前面后面都是。高潮后暂时回笼的理智促使孟鹤堂再次试图“伺候”栾云平，他偷偷摸摸地往下钻，小手和脑袋一起往对方脐下三寸的位置凑，然而却又被对方重新扽了上来，“……不用那样，留着它，留着待会儿都给你下面吃可以吗？”栾云平边说边亲了亲对方合不拢的嘴唇，接着便将人的一条腿盘到自己的腰上，整个身体翻上去压紧，右手拢了拢股间一塌糊涂的液体全推到穴口，然后两个指头楔进去继续开拓。

“……行了！行了呜——！进来……哥哥进来！”孟鹤堂紧闭着双眼疯狂地摇头，他觉得自己要融化了，就融化在栾云平不停探索的指尖。

“再等等…还不够呢……”栾云平拇指摁住了乳尖画圈，同时下面的两指插进去旋转着往胯骨的方向轻勾，“…乖，告诉我哪里是舒服的地方，告诉我？”

然后底下的那个人的腰便突然地抖了起来，本来乖乖担在上边那人腰侧的一条腿也踢蹬着要并回来夹紧。甜蜜又磨人的好地方，后者明明已经找到了，但却又坏心眼地故作不知，只一下又一下地加大着顶弄的力度与频率，以那处逐渐肿胀的豆子为圆心以手腕为半径，一圈一圈地织着爱与欲的圈套。

“是不是这里？听话，说出来……快点——”声音明显喑哑的栾云平也逐渐难以忍耐，他有些急躁地又填进一根手指，圆圆的指肚抵住了那处不再移动，只摇晃着在突起处使劲儿地摁。

“是——！……是那里……要坏了……哥哥！栾哥，操我…求你了！”完全被对方掌握的孟鹤堂终于崩溃地哭出来，手脚并用地去够栾云平，拼命地拿自己的下面往对方的那一根上凑。

期盼已久的结合其实只有一瞬，因为栾云平插入的速度极快。  
可双腿大张痉挛着承受的小主播却觉得有很久很久，久到自己前面淅淅沥沥地还在射出，后面就已经再一次攀上新的高潮。

眼前的一切都开始模糊，唯有紧紧搂住自己冲刺的那个人是世界的全部。孟鹤堂迷迷瞪瞪地开始索吻，而栾云平也心有灵犀般亲了上来，吻得又深又狠，和下面穿凿的力度一样。  
良好的柔韧性使得孟鹤堂的身躯像一张拉满的弓一样搭载着栾云平那根犀利的箭，栾云平有些着迷又有些失控地摁着对方的大腿根，也顾不得什么九浅一深的技巧，只咬着牙凶狠地反复朝那个脆弱的角落刺着，将将抽出到龟头又尽根没入到囊袋。

“……孟儿，爽不爽？喜不喜欢哥哥操你？”栾云平粗喘着咬着孟鹤堂的耳朵问，他并不是一个喜欢在床上说骚话的人，但对着眼前的这个人，不知为何就偏偏有许多下流的冲动。不光想用器官来占用，甚至想把声音也穿到对方的脑子里，然后看着他羞难自抑，看着他神情迷乱，让他高潮，让他崩溃，最后软成一块棉花糖——即便是棉花糖也要乖乖地化在自己的身子底下。

“……咿啊——！啊！……呜……”棉花糖尖着嗓子细细地叫着，身为一块将化未化的糖他已经丧失了表达的能力。  
所以作为不好好回答问题的惩罚，他的老师把他拦腰捞了起来，两个人的姿势由躺势转为坐姿，教导所用的那根工具更深更满地顶了进去，而且两手掐住了细腰把人不停地逆着下面顶弄的方向一上一下地套——

“……哥！………”  
孟鹤堂只来得及叫出一个单字，然后便埋在栾云平的肩膀上颤抖地喷了出来。激烈绞紧的穴肉讨好地嘬吸着赐予它快乐的器物，栾云平搂紧了他的小情人又勉力颠弄了十余下，最终停在穴心处释放了自己的热情。

13

两个人如胶似漆的状态从国外一直延续到了国内。哪怕因为身份所限而一出了闸口就放开了勾勾搭搭的手指，但时不时就交汇缠绵在一处的眼神却骗不了人。

栾总裁真的不再爱加班了，他甚至还出现了迟到早退的现象。有好几次萧秘书抱着文件推开总裁办公室大门的时候都撞见栾总裁正对着手机笑眯眯，于是好奇地凑近了斜眼偷瞄，居然不是公司季报，而是小糊咖不知蹲在哪里拍的畸形自拍照。

萧秘书的第一反应是瞎了我的钛合金狗眼，第二反应是哦不对他不该再叫人小糊咖了——毕竟在LP集团幕后黑手的运作下，现在堂堂已经是一位炙手可热冉冉升起的主播届新星。本来这种情况下公司是准备顺势推他上一上综艺的，比如现在正筹备着的《旅行的意义》，可自家总裁前一天晚上还在给隔壁总裁打电话说要一个嘉宾的位置，而第二天上班回来又说不用了，话里话外的意思居然是堂堂本人不愿意上……

为啥啊？送上门的出圈儿机会都不要？

而且为啥啊？这两个资本家什么时候开始学会听艺人的意见了？

萧秘书的疑问其实也正好是栾云平的疑问。

在此之前栾云平其实从未放弃过把孟鹤堂带出直播圈的想法。虽然他挖人过来的初衷并不是那么纯粹，但真的接触过了之后，他也的确发现了孟鹤堂这个人本身所蕴藏的被远远低估了的魅力。

乍一看不够亮眼，但多看几眼之后就忘不掉；没什么突出的才艺，但无论唱弹说跳每一样都会得恰到好处；演技虽然不好，但是真实的他已足够惹人喜爱；最重要的是这个人是真的温柔——

温柔是孟鹤堂最大的武器。

没人能抗拒的了。

“为什么不愿意去呢？是害怕应付不了吗？我会安排经验丰富的经纪人带你，主持人那边我也都说好了——”栾云平还在试图游说他不开窍的小主播，自两人相识以来他好像一直在做一个推销员，推销别人求都求不来的机会，可在抛头露面这一点上孟鹤堂总有他难以理解的执拗。

“我不想红。”依然是这个答案，半跪在地毯上的孟鹤堂下巴搁在栾云平的大腿上软绵绵地说。半个小时之前两个人刚刚在餐桌上发生了一场仓促却激烈的qing事，孟鹤堂终于如愿以偿地含了栾云平一次——这一点执拗也是栾云平有点理解不了的，但他愿意给他，甚至一度还想也给孟鹤堂咬一次，可在他有所动作之前孟鹤堂已经气喘吁吁地骑了上来，用他又湿又软的那块谷地反复蹭着自己的那里，于是没一会儿栾云平就又硬得像铁一样，所以只能忍无可忍地把人撂到晚餐中间，再次急不可耐地贯穿了对方。

“……好吧，不参加就不参加，我养你好了。”栾云平无可奈何地妥协，“去洗个澡吧？”边说边轻轻地摸了摸孟鹤堂的脸。  
“好的，栾哥。”孟鹤堂如释重负，“晚安……”接着便爬到栾云平的怀里送上一个软软的吻。

栾云平的心也变得软软的。

片刻之后又有某个地方变得硬硬的。

这实在是很不像他，可是又没什么不好。

所以栾云平果断起身，心情愉悦地跟在小主播的身后挤进了浴室。浴室里的孟鹤堂还在一二三四地排列着一会儿要用到的洗护用品的位置，却冷不防地被人从后面搂住了腰——  
“你怎么不邀请我一起洗呢？”霸道总裁真正霸道起来的时候活像一个无赖。  
“……可，可是……”可是今天不都做过了吗？孟鹤堂心里十分困惑，但又没什么理由拒绝，所以乖乖地转过身去摸对方才扣上没多久的扣子，“好吧，我请你和我一起洗……”

最终两个人挤在浴缸里洗了一个多小时。  
等到总算被栾云平从里面捞出来的时候，孟鹤堂觉得自己泡水泡得几乎要皱成一块使用过度的海绵。

衣服也不知被扔到哪里去了，他懵懵地由着人裹到浴巾里，又由着人抱着走出浴室走上楼梯。  
这并不是回他房间的方向，但还未来得及发问他就已经被放到了主卧的大床上。大床的主人随即掀开被子盖住了孟鹤堂光溜溜的身体，接着自己也光溜溜地钻了进来。两个人紧紧相拥，如初生的婴儿，平等又坦诚，一切的距离欲阻碍都不复存在。

孟鹤堂十分幸福地坠入了梦乡。

虽然第二天醒来的时候身边的人已经离开了。

孟鹤堂懒懒地在空调被里舒展着自己酸胀的身体，嘴角还挂着点羞涩的笑。  
然后他轻轻地转了个身，发现自己的枕头边上放着一张银行卡。

类似长梦之后突然被人推醒的坠落感。  
恍惚之间仿佛又回到了刚开始北漂的那段日子。学舞蹈出身没什么文化，受过伤，所以也做不了本行。孟鹤堂跌跌撞撞地换了七八份工作都没攒下什么钱，而身上背的利滚利的人情债又压得他喘不过气来，所以他狠下心去花场子里卖酒。  
然后又不知怎么得罪了几位道上的爷们儿，不依不饶地堵着他，非要他穿女装给他们道歉。于是他稀里糊涂地就穿了，却没想到这不过是个引子，当被七八个男人怪笑着推倒在茶几上的那一刻，孟鹤堂是真的想过一了百了。

好在那个时候朱云峰出现了，在孟鹤堂眼里天塌地陷一般的事情在上位者来看不过是举手之劳。孟鹤堂感激又羞耻地立在地毯上给人鞠躬致谢，还光着脚，才遮到大腿的亮片超短裙底下是笔直到完美的一双腿。所以朱云峰玩味地笑了一会儿，接着便给了一张银行卡，斜斜地插在孟鹤堂被扯得歪歪扭扭的胸衣上。

已有的事，后必再有。已行的事，后必再行。日光之下并无新事。

栾云平给钱给得天经地义。

可这一次孟鹤堂他给了心。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 甜已经甜完了。  
> 各位小饼干爱我吗？
> 
> 头一次上栾堂的高速，觉得写得还可以。  
> 如果喜欢请告诉我，如果不喜欢也不要骂我。
> 
> 给捧场的各位磕头了。


	3. Chapter 3

14

十二月份是各大公司集中举办年会的时间，LP集团也不能免俗。不同的只是特殊的行业性质与员工身份，导致年会现场星光熠熠犹如哪里举办的大型娱乐盛典。门外铺着红毯拉着警戒线，门里设着签名板和媒体区，衣香鬓影，环佩叮咚，鲜花，荣誉，粉丝，和闪光灯，该有的都有。

是星星们的集会。

孟鹤堂安安静静地坐在他的位置上欣赏台上的演出。身上穿着的迪奥2020年春夏刺绣小西装的腰身掐得极细，每一处转折的阴影里都闪着含蓄的珠光，恰到好处地辉映着本人左耳上那枚白金嵌黑玛瑙的宝格丽。两样都是栾云平亲自选的，带着浓厚的个人偏好，低调又贵重，神秘而清纯。

“……好像有点儿紧？”  
试衣服那会儿孟鹤堂曾不确定地向栾云平提出过意见，而栾云平正立在他的身后，一手扶在他肩头，另一手捏着小西装本就十分修身的腰线处更往里掐紧了半寸。

“按这个尺寸改一下。”栾云平对着身旁等候意见的服装师说，而饱含笑意的眼睛却是望着孟鹤堂，“——哪里紧？这样才好看。”说完又从桌子上那一排备选的饰品里单挑了一枚款式秀气的耳钉凑到对方的左耳边。孟鹤堂已经许久都未戴过耳饰，空落多时的耳孔乍一接触外物有些拥堵，而栾云平一边拿手指不轻不重地揉捏着耳垂一边略带点儿强硬地把耳钉往里推，倏地一下针尖儿穿过皮肉，一点点血迹伴着微微的疼痛绽放在神经末梢，仿佛完成了什么心照不宣的标记。

孟鹤堂的眉心微不可察地蹙了一下又迅速地舒展，漆黑的眼眸水汪汪地盛着栾云平的倒影。就像耳钉中心嵌着的那块莹润的玛瑙——栾云平的心尖尖没来由地颤了颤，突然就有点呼吸困难，所以他及时地移开了抚在对方颊边的手，借故走到落地窗前去拨一通可有可无的商务电话。

待到栾云平重新将注意力移回到原先的位置时，服装师已经量好了尺寸带着服装离开了。孟鹤堂重又换回了他自己的那套T恤开衫牛仔裤，安安静静地窝在沙发里看书，如同哪位流落民间的王子。

这一点真的很不可思议。

在接纳这只小兔子进入自己的领地之前，栾云平未尝没有查过对方的底细。因此栾云平大概知道这个人毕业于名不见经传的艺术类大专，知道他北漂的几年时间里屡屡碰壁，知道他曾在鱼龙混杂之处当过酒托儿，更知道他在朱云峰的恣意糟践下的逆来顺受……然而这一切的一切仿佛都未曾在他生来温厚的灵魂上留下多少痕迹，甚至连以上那些苦难，到最后也成了孟鹤堂魅力的一部分。

这种发自本心的温柔与安静总是让人移不开眼睛，即便到了灯光璀璨的年会现场也是一样。

栾云平隔着三五条长桌的距离眺望着他的所有物，看着那人的身边来了又走了好几波人。要说和他打招呼的也不少，但他仅仅是礼貌又谦恭地回应，点到即止，并不深聊，反而凸显得其余人等仿佛轻薄无根的浮萍——看来是真的安于现状。栾云平不由得又想起对方每每缩在自己怀里装睡赖床的样子，嘴角下意识地便往上弯了弯，接着又神游了好一阵儿才心情很好地又回身去加入旁边的那圈投资人。

“……宋栩。”  
一把清亮的少年感十足的声音突然响在孟鹤堂的耳边。

是一个近两个月来炙手可热的新晋流量的名字，可除了和自己同属一个东家以外应该再无交集。孟鹤堂心里虽然疑惑，但面上却早戴好了一视同仁的友好面具，“……你好，我是堂——”“你跟他好了？”有备而来的对方却明显不耐地打断了孟鹤堂的寒暄，声音不高也不低，而也就是在这一刹那孟鹤堂突然想起了眼前这名小偶像过去的另一重身份……栾云平的上一任情人。

所以提的问题是什么来着？

跟他好了——

他，好，两个字都指代明确。中文虽然博大精深，可两个人的资源是怎么来的却彼此心知肚明。

孟鹤堂轻轻将头偏转了一个角度，瞪着眼睛开始满场里寻找那个“他”的身影，毕竟自己的身份不尴不尬，无论从哪个角度看也没有摆现任谱儿去“官宣”的资格——更何况本也不是什么值得耀武扬威的身份。可这样避重就轻的反应看在小偶像的眼里就如同挑衅，尤其是当他刚刚目睹了栾云平笑意盈盈地望了这人好久好久，甚至连旁人敬酒都没听见的时候。

那并不是宋栩熟悉的栾总裁。

“……你也不用掩饰，反正一看就能看出来。”小偶像故作云淡风轻地端着高脚杯磕了磕孟鹤堂的杯沿，“栾总是个专一的男人——我的意思是口味专一。”说罢有意地停顿了一下，然后食指伸出来点了点自己的胸口，“觉不觉得咱俩有点像？”

孟鹤堂忍不住抿了抿嘴唇。

“当然你以前可能不这样，我也不这样，但跟了栾总也就都一样了。”宋栩貌似无意地拽了拽自己极度修身的礼服又挽了挽腮边的卷发，露出小巧的一枚宝石耳钉，“SYD的主唱知道吗？那是我来之前的……上一任，你琢磨琢磨他是不是也这风格？没什么好避讳的，栾总这个人太好了，好到即便不给你资源都能让你爱他爱得要死，前仆后继的，哪怕被甩了都念念不忘，都一样——”说着说着又端起酒杯来轻轻抿了一口，Encruzado 的白葡萄酒囤在舌尖上酸到发涩，“……你看起来年纪也不小了，是打算能捞就赶紧捞？”

孟鹤堂却是一言不发地从甜品塔上拿了一块蛋糕。

——还装？都三十岁了有什么可装？  
得不到关注的宋栩一时气结，然而又拉不下脸再说什么，最终狠狠又剜了人一眼，才流光溢彩耀武扬威地走了。

15

等栾云平回到家里的时候孟鹤堂正窝在沙发里绣他的小鳄鱼——又是新一轮的粉丝抽奖预定，都绣了小一个月了。大大的圆框眼镜出溜在秀气的鼻尖，灵巧的手指头时而在绷牢的布面上忙忙碌碌，时而又挨到脸蛋儿边推一推镜架。这会儿人也熟悉了不再生分地一见到正主就起立行注目礼了，但乖巧的笑容却仍是一如既往保质保量。

“怎么大晚上的还绣这个，多伤眼啊。”栾云平随手抽了那个竹绷子放到一边儿，然后把原本人家大腿上搁竹绷子的位置替换成自己的头。“——脑袋疼，孟孟再给捏捏。”

“那你大晚上的还喝这么多酒，多伤胃……”孟鹤堂一面摘眼镜一面小声地嘟嘟囔囔，却让栾云平听了个正着——嗬，这是敢当面怼他了，心里却有点儿美滋滋的，就着侧躺的姿势两手兜过去环住对方的腰，“开始管我啦？嗐，我也是为了应酬，下回注意着点儿好不好？”话音还未落便开始坏心眼儿地咯吱孟鹤堂的肋下。

笑点低痒点更低的孟鹤堂一时间啊啊呀呀地乐得快要喘不过气，脸色红得好像刚出锅的螃蟹。这种情人间的亲密实在让人害羞又无措，于是他手脚并用扑腾着要站起来，可浑身上下又和拔了筋似的一点劲儿也没有。  
“……栾，栾哥，栾哥！…栾云平——”孟鹤堂眼泛着泪花地无力挣扎，等反应过来自己叫了什么以后才突然怯懦，“……我，我去给你拿醒酒茶……”他掩饰地说，而刚才那个名字的主人却温柔地抬手捏了捏孟鹤堂热乎乎的脸，“不用，我看着你就醒了。”

然后又是印在手背上的一吻。

[栾总这个人太好了，好到即便不给你资源都能让你爱他爱得要死]。

孟鹤堂借机擦了擦眼角滑落的泪水。

应该是刚才笑得吧。

后来两个人窝在沙发上又磨蹭了一个小时才算告一段落。孟鹤堂为了栾云平这个爱头疼的毛病花过不少心思去研究手法，所以频繁实践之下的成果也确实功夫不负有心人。本来头昏脑胀的栾总裁站起身来以后只觉得神清气爽，“我去冲个澡，孟孟先睡吧——”他说，然后看着孟鹤堂又要往客房顾涌的身影赶忙补充，“去楼上睡。”  
孟鹤堂垂头捏着小鳄鱼虽然看不清表情，但脚下却乖乖地拐了个弯踩上了楼梯。自两人夏天那会儿正式“好”了以后，只要栾云平回别墅这头，十次里总有六七次俩人是一起在主卧睡的——哪怕并不做那档子事儿，有时候就是纯一起睡觉。孟鹤堂的枕头被子在楼上也存了一套，这会儿重新从柜子里掏出来在大床上摆摆好，小主播把自己的手机搁在床头柜上调成震动，然后钻到被子里闭上眼……被子里有种让人想做梦的味道。

半睡半醒之间果然被洗好澡的那一位拖进了对方的被子。孟鹤堂迷迷糊糊地伸着小手往老地方探，却又被及时抓住了手腕拢到腰上放好。所以这就是今晚也纯睡觉的意思了，孟鹤堂软软地将自己整个儿人都嵌进了栾云平宽厚的怀抱，耳朵紧贴着胸膛，温热的肌肤之下是沉稳有力的一下下心跳。

[栾总是个口味专一的男人。觉不觉得咱俩有点像？]

——他们也会穿小兔子睡衣吗？  
孟鹤堂忍不住在心里想，接着又偷偷睁开眼细瞧已经睡着的栾云平。他真的很英俊，又对自己那么体贴，堂堂真的喜欢他，堂堂会乖乖的，所以也请留给堂堂多一点时间好不好？

最终晚上没有做的事情第二天一大早还是补上了。  
对于千帆过尽的栾云平，孟鹤堂闭著眼睛安安稳稳睡在自己怀里的模样实在是有着难以抗拒的吸引力。伸手轻轻剥下孟鹤堂的睡裤，一指探到入口处试探着深入，没想到居然软软嫩嫩的一下子便塞进去了，内壁上还略有点滑，和它的主人一样眷恋地吮着自己的手指，所以应该是前一天晚上就做过准备了——突然意识到这一点的栾云平心里和胯下都欢喜得发胀，于是略有些性急地翻出一枚套子戴好，接着端起两条细腿扛到肩上便一杆到底。

“……咦？唔……栾哥？”  
睡得迷迷糊糊的小兔子还揉着眼睛呢便被撞得摇摇晃晃。里面的里面又酥又痒，所以嗓子眼儿里本就没多少的起床气都立马换成了湿哒哒的撒娇。

“好孟孟，是不是馋一宿了？是哥哥的不是，哥哥都给你补上！”  
栾云平激动地沉着胯一下下猛凿，本就长得稍浅的敏感点一下子便被他寻着了，里面和外面都激得红红的，受不住也得受的颤抖从那一处沿着腔道直蔓延到臀肉上。

为了好好地“奖励”他的小乖乖，栾云平刚才特意给自己的那一根套了很少用的款式，密密的凸点附在那一层薄膜上和自己的大家伙一起反复地搓磨着脆弱的穴肉，磨得小嘴控制不了地收紧……可收得越紧便磨得越凶。

于是怀里箍着的人立刻就开始哆哆嗦嗦地挣扎，圆溜溜的脚趾尖蜷缩得像一排小豆子，两腿绷得倍儿直，腰也从床上浮了起来——这是要高潮了，栾云平心领神会地接收到了对方的讯号，腰下挺得愈重，拿粗糙的螺纹反复挑弄着肿胀的前列腺，双手也搂得愈紧，挺着自己肌肉分明的上半身去蹭孟鹤堂硬到赤红的阴茎和乳头。

“——啊，别！…不能一直……嗯呀……”  
孟鹤堂呜咽着等候着最大的那股浪涛的侵袭，底下舒服得要化了，脸上也全是让人操狠了的痴态，因此有点儿羞赧地就想躲栾云平的视线。他挣扎着偏过头，脸正对着床头柜，可巧柜子上的手机突然震了两下，屏幕也随之点亮，悬浮窗上弹出的是一条微信——

[王美娜：  
在吗，孟哥？朵朵这里还需要……]

后面的内容看不见，但仅凭这几个字，孟鹤堂浑身的幸福与幻想便一下子冷了。

本来正在兴头上的栾云平也觉察到了孟鹤堂一刹那的僵硬。

“……怎么了？孟儿？不舒服？是不是里面疼？”  
也许还是太着急了，都没怎么做扩张，又带了特别的套，自己太急躁了，栾云平有些懊恼地想，一边爱抚着孟鹤堂的腰背一边就要把东西抽出来。  
可孟鹤堂却突然醒过神儿似的用力搂住栾云平，小嘴巴胡乱地啃着对方的下巴，下面的穴肉也有意识地把东西绞紧。“不疼，舒服，栾哥…哥哥，哥哥弄得舒服……要，啊啊，还要——”一边说还一边轻轻地扭腰。

于是栾云平又被撩拨得开始加速，底下吸得越厉害他越要拔进拔出地把穴口给捣松捣软。“…乖，哥哥不走，不走啊。”  
“……呜！啊啊，已经——”眼神逐渐失焦的孟鹤堂直着脖子呜咽，脆弱翕张的铃口处不停地湿漉漉地淌水，小穴里头麻得像过电一样，但离最顶点的极乐还少了点什么。

高潮还不够。前面与后面都不够。

想要更彻底的占有。想要从里到外的安全感。

想要栾云平。

想要栾云平的……爱。

“……摘了，下面摘了好不好？”小主播接近恳求地亲吻着金主的嘴唇，“想要，啊……想要哥哥射给我。”

“那怎么行，又不听话。”金主皱着眉毛不为所动，大手托在肉乎乎的臀瓣上，更恶劣地挥起巴掌打了两下。

得不到回应的孟鹤堂便突然委屈，本就蓄满了泪水的肿眼泡立时就滚滚落下一串泪珠，“…可我想要，哥哥好久没留给我了，我想要……我干净的，我上个月刚体检过，我没有病，我不脏——”“瞎说什么呢！”栾云平赶忙吻住人喋喋不休的嘴唇，一整颗心仿佛跌进了苏打汽水又酸又胀，“我是怕你不舒服，你乱想什么……孟孟要是想要，以后都直接给孟孟好不好？”

说完便立马抽出了东西扯掉安全套。

终于肉体与肉体直接接触。极软与极硬密不可分。

栾云平脑子里热哄哄的仿佛烧开了的热水，他直觉出自己有点脱于理智的疯狂，但这疯狂的感觉又实在美好。

“——呜呜，咿……哥哥，好……不行了！”  
孟鹤堂的眼前突然一片闪光。

“乖，含住了——”  
栾云平咬着牙顶到最深处，然后把满腔的热情全送了出来。

最后居然连做了三次。  
当偏执的小兔子嘴里的“还要”终于变成“不要”的时候，他两股之间的那个口口已经被蹂躏得合都合不上。小肚子微微有点儿鼓胀，里面灌得满满的，只要他稍稍呼吸几下便会失jin般地从后面流出。

“累坏了？再睡会儿。”栾云平轻轻抽出了揉在小兔子腿间的热毛巾，大手捋兔毛一样地捋了捋对方汗湿的头发，“我去公司了，一会儿起来记得吃饭。”

“唔，嗯嗯。”孟鹤堂眯着眼睛把脸颊在栾云平的手心里蹭了蹭，整个人都懵懵的，也不知听懂还是没听懂。

栾云平忽然就有种岁月静好的感觉，心想着要不今天不去公司了也不错，可等反应过来以后又不由得嘲笑自己发什么神经，临走之前又随手给床上的人掖了掖被子。

咔擦一下房门合上的同时孟鹤堂睁开了眼。  
他静静地回味了好一会儿身体里残留的欢好的余韵，然后才积蓄了几分勇气去够手机。

[王美娜：  
在吗，孟哥？朵朵这里还需要一点资助，毕竟国际学校，出国念书都是最起码的。]

[王美娜：  
国内的大环境不好，她又有天赋，我和她爸爸不想耽误她。]

[王美娜：  
孟哥？]

[孟鹤堂：  
需要多少？]

16

李阿姨是属于栾家用老了的人了。打从栾云平还没出柜那会儿就在负责照顾栾云平的生活起居，如今一晃也有七八年的时间。  
在这七八年里，她眼瞅着莽撞冲动的栾少爷一点点地长成不怒自威的栾先生，身边跟着的情人，倒是一水儿的乖乖软软的娇娇儿——包括半年前新领回来的这个小孟，李阿姨一开始也觉得和以前一样。

但处了没多久又觉得好像哪里都不一样。

李阿姨没念过什么书，不懂得那些大道理，只知道自己挺喜欢小孟这个人的，哪怕每天只是来做家务的时候聊上一会儿，一来二去地也掏心掏肺，拿人当自己的干儿子般看待……所以便格外地替人忧心。

“小孟，喝这个银耳羹，阿姨熬了一早上了，都说喝这个对你们这些上镜头的人好。”  
端着碗放到餐桌上，又把调羹塞到孟鹤堂的手里攥上，李阿姨瞅着对方又一副虚不受补魂不守舍的模样，心里有些话就有点呼之欲出。

“哦，谢谢姨。”  
孟鹤堂抬起头给了一个诚心诚意的笑脸，抬手舀了一勺糖水送到嘴里，可眼睛里头却空空的，没一会儿便又开始放空。

李阿姨的心里有着旧时代的本地人所独有的热忱，因此忍了又忍还是没能忍住。她左一下右一下地拽掉了套袖，然后拉了把椅子坐到孟鹤堂身边，“……小孟”，她慈爱地唤，“阿姨是真的想你好才问你，你回不回答都不要紧，重要的是你自己要有主意。”

“唔，姨您说，我听着呢。”孟鹤堂说，如同一个敬慕又依恋长辈的孩子，双手松开了汤碗平放在膝头不安地搓动。

“你跟栾总……你对将来怎么想？”李阿姨拉过孟鹤堂的一只手问。

“……什么，什么将来？我都没怎么想……”孟鹤堂仿佛被捏住了要害，局促地就要把手往回缩，“——况且也轮不到我想。”一句话好容易说完，整个人也突然没了精神。

“怎么轮不到你想？你当阿姨白活了五十岁？”李阿姨双手攥住孟鹤堂的手腕使劲摇了摇，“我这冷眼看了你半年，明白你心里面对栾总有别的想头，而栾总虽然没说什么，但阿姨也感觉得出他待你也不一样，就说他那二楼，几时留过人整宿？他失眠的毛病好些年了，睡觉的时候从不许旁边有人，睡相好也不成，说是连喘气儿的声音也受不了……可你看看他何时嫌过你？”

是自己从没料到过的事实。孟鹤堂听到耳里不禁呼吸有些急促。

“所以事在人为。阿姨也希望有个贴心人能长长久久地跟着他。这刺激，花样，新鲜，都是一时的。”李阿姨轻轻拍了拍孟鹤堂的手背。

“可我现在现在这个身份——”孟鹤堂艰难地吐出压抑在心头许久的隐忧，眼圈忍不住地红起来，手心里潮呼呼的全是汗。

“可不就是你这个头儿起的不好。不过也别急，好孩子，阿姨看你自己做的那个什么……主播是吧，也挺好的，你又不图什么，何苦白白拴在'包养'这俩字上？”李阿姨恨铁不成钢地又摇了摇孟鹤堂的胳膊，孟鹤堂垂着头有点儿哽咽，她这边瞧着也心疼。

“……这爱情啊，讲究对等，千万别看轻了自己。”

  
入夜，孟鹤堂坐在飘窗前对着晕黄的路灯发呆。  
今晚栾云平没有回别墅。下午时助理已经电话打过招呼了，一句简单的“有其他安排”，于外人看来已是对孟鹤堂的格外优待。

孟鹤堂握着手机不停地点亮又呆呆地看着它重新自动锁屏，腿边放着的奶茶早就冷了，看深度和刚沏好那会儿都没什么两样。——王，小主播再一次摁开通讯录滑至这个姓氏，手指狠狠地戳进一个名字但又在“正在拨通”界面弹出的瞬间挂断……他的心脏紧紧揪在一起，一如当年事故发生后六神无主的那个小演员。孟鹤堂他不安，他迷惘，他胆怯地将头埋向曲起的两膝，视线所及之处好巧不巧地竟是栾云平在威尼斯买给自己的那对花瓶。

孟鹤堂蹦下飘窗将瓶子搂进怀里。

“……喂，美娜？”

“孟哥！怎么突然打电话？是不是之前我提的事情让你为难了？我这也是迫不得已，要不是手头实在拮据也不会和你张嘴。你也知道，现在买卖难做，也就你们娱乐圈还能挣着钱——”

“我也没挣许多钱，我以后也没那么些钱了！”

“啊？什么？这话怎么说的？孟哥……”

“——美娜，我打算，打算不做了。我累了，年纪大了，是我没本事。你还需要多少钱，咱们两清，给我个准数吧。”

17

即便再怎么相看两厌，LP集团的栾总裁和FY娱乐的朱总裁还是得如期会晤。毕竟大热综艺“旅行的意义”马上便要上星了，这宣发怎么铺，首期推什么词条，给钱最多的那家叫特别冠名还是荣誉冠名，炒男女还是炒男男，ABCDEF方案一字排开，最终都得当家人拍板决定。

栾云平近期很有点儿春风得意马蹄疾的意思，所以反应到精神面貌上就格外惹人的眼也扎人的心——后半句特指朱云峰。  
也不知是最近太忙了没睡好还是新上位的小情儿不可意，朱总裁整个人都有点倒霉催的样子，情绪忽高忽低，眉眼间也是一股阴郁。但他又不愿意承认，死鸭子嘴硬地在谈判桌上跟栾云平强装理中客，把本来很简单的事情拼命在那里复杂化。而栾云平也就端着他一贯的那种风轻云淡的笑容顺着话题随意敷衍，姿态高得好似不跟小孩儿一般见识的大人，所以没过一会儿朱云峰的嚣张也就如阳光下膨胀到上天入地的肥皂泡一样，没等人拍就自己先破了。

Jessica在自家老总失态之前先眼疾手快地扯着萧秘书离开了会场。

偌大的会议室安静下来，朱云峰拇指别开打火机又合上，香烟的滤嘴裹在嘴里有一点点辣，“……怎么样？挺好的？”  
他没明说，但他相信栾云平这只老狐狸能懂。

“挺好，挺不错。”栾云平眼睛盯着腕表无所谓地回答，毋庸置疑的真话，因为他的不错与挺好已经掩饰不住地从他身体的每一个细胞里溢出来，从他愈加柔和的笑纹，到他合不拢的嘴角。

于是出于某种阴暗的心理，朱云峰就忍不住说点儿每个不得解脱的前任都会说的酸话，“……还不腻呢？你这是要给他转正了？什么时候吃你俩的喜酒嘿？”故意把前景说的直接而露gu，就为了等对方矢口否认那一刻的隐秘的窃喜。  
而从不会被人拿捏的栾总裁果然就皱着眉头否认了，“哪儿就转正了？你能不能成熟一点？不要总把人与人之间的关系简单地界定为非A即B？”  
“行行行，您成熟您聪明，要不怎么身后养成那么一大串儿小鸭小鹅小耗子的要给您赴汤蹈火？”朱云峰说着说着又忍不住乐了，不知是笑栾云平还是自己，“别说你还真不一定能降得住堂堂，毕竟给资源他也不要，给钱……愿意给钱的人也不只你一个。”  
说完还故意挑眉看了眼栾云平。

栾云平只觉得心里很不舒服。  
他有个盘旋在心底许久的疑问时至今日也尚未解开，朱云峰似是知道更多的样子，可他又不想问。

而朱云峰今日的目的显然不只是让这个横刀夺爱的对手不舒服而已。

“你每月给堂堂多少钱？”朱云峰问。

栾云平却并没有回答的意思，他的嘴唇紧紧抿着，心绪已经远不如一开始那么平静。

不过朱云峰也并不在意栾云平回答与否就是了。他又拾起打火机在指尖潇洒地打了个圈，咔哒一下弹开了摁出一朵跳动的火，“他跟我小半年，我给了他……一百五还是有的。也不见他怎么花——你肯定也发现了，孟儿他过得挺省的，可我后来偶然好奇查过一次他的银行流水，他几乎每隔一段时间就要给同一个人转钱……他的个人账户几乎没有钱。”

朱云峰托着那朵火焰点燃一支烟。

“小孟有他自己的计划，没准儿哪天就飞了。无论你我都不是他的终点站，当日我先一步放手，我悬崖勒马，姓栾的你现在也别得意，你不折了他，他没准儿哪天就要坑了你。”朱云峰咧开嘴朝人喷出一个烟圈，飘忽不定的白气氤氲至两人中间，他和他的表情都变得模糊不清。

——我得不到的东西，你他妈的也别想要。  
朱云峰扭过头去看落地窗外面渐次升起的万家灯火。

栾云平垂下头看自己的记事本，上面一圈圈地画了好些凌乱的圆圈，纸也有点破了。

18

第二天一早栾云平就吩咐人给自己查银行流水。虽然心里明镜似的这是朱云峰在挑拨离间，但明白是一回事，怎么做又是另外一回事。  
和朱云峰那个“按劳取酬”的打赏方式不一样，栾云平一开始给的卡里就是存好了钱的，一直以来都是这样，虽然他与每一任情人之间说白了都是各取所需，但他也不愿意拘泥于那些个折辱人的形式，既糟践了别人也看轻了自己，尤其是这一次的对象是孟鹤堂——事到如今他也没明白自己这个“尤其”的另眼相待到底因何而起，也许是因为抢来的东西就格外宝贝吧，总不过都是男人的那点子劣根性。

“栾总，现在卡里还有一百零三万左右，这是近半年的交易明细。”  
秘书将一叠打印纸放到栾云平的桌子上，在听到“一百零三”这个数字的时候栾云平的嘴角立刻不易觉察地翘了翘，然后把手头的企划书往后一推，就捻起一张纸来细看。

——真是花得不多。  
栾云平抬手杵在鼻子下方忍不住乐了一声。

可能因为吃住都有金主、出入都靠公司的缘故，半年了，居然只花了不到两万，而且并没有碍眼的转账记录，消费走向不是桃宝就是……威商？而且每月还还花呗，这是什么特别的兴趣爱好？

虽然自己的艺人有点没出息，不过栾云平现在心情有点好倒是真的，放下银行流水他鬼使神差地打开了支票夹，先是刷刷刷把靠右侧的千百十元角分六个零都画好了，接着眯着眼睛略微思考了几秒，最后在那一排零的左边写了个数字“97”。

“去银行把这个转了，账就记我名下吧。”栾云平头都没抬地把支票一递，然后又自说自话地解释，“给他凑个整。”  
身边立着的小助理明显愣了一下，然后有点呆呆地接过支票。“还有事？”他的顶头上司将他的迟疑看在眼里，“没有！没有没有！栾总我这就去办！”小助理点头哈腰地讪笑着后退，栾云平没再说什么，视线又重新回到方才没有看完的资料。

——我是不是对他有点过于好了……  
栾云平的眼睛虽然盯在纸上，可脑子里仍忍不住回想刚刚助理那个惊诧的表情。倒不是钱的事儿，真算起来的话孟鹤堂反而是最省钱的，主要问题还是出在自己的态度的变化上，包括越来越频繁的回别墅，越来越频繁地把他留在主卧，越来越不节制的情事，越来越频繁的……想起他。

心思摇曳之间办公室的门轻轻响了几下。栾云平口不对心地说了一句“进来”，慢慢推开的门缝外面先飘进来一阵淡淡的香风。

“……栾总，在忙吗？”穿着粉红色开衫的小偶像笑得清甜。  
栾云平对他略点了点头，态度不好不坏，既没邀请他过来，也没要求他走。

宋栩也是跟了栾云平半年有余的，若没有孟鹤堂这个突发状况，甚至他还会跟得更久，因此他笃定自己并没有触及到栾云平的底线，他是可以更进一步的，于是脚步轻快地走进办公室，绕过办公桌，一手将一个包装精致的小盒子举到栾云平的眼前，另一只手貌似无意地搭在了对方的椅背上。

“提前祝你生日快乐啦。”宋栩说，“后天我就要进组了，等下个月正日子的时候指不定在哪个深山老林，就先把礼物给你吧——我选了好久的。”

“谢谢，有心了。”栾云平微笑着伸手去接，而举着礼物的小偶像似是撤手撤得稍慢了那么半拍，于是前者的手心便恰好叠在了后者的手背之上。

宋栩咬着嘴唇没有松手，然后一点点地把上半身往栾云平的怀里倒。  
栾云平有些不耐地挑了挑眉，刚想一胳膊肘推开他，但手臂抬到一半又好像突然想到了什么，于是本来充满戒备的肌肉缓缓放松，竟然由着小偶像靠在了他的肩头。

“……栾哥，晚上让我陪你好不好？”小偶像可怜巴巴地祈求着，像一只无家可归的小动物。  
栾云平不置可否，他缓缓垂下眼睛，视线余光里是自己办公桌的一角，那里有一盆小巧的多肉盆栽——还是孟孟给的，说是能够吸收辐射，对他的头疼有好处。

最终栾云平还是回了别墅过夜，他在办公室加了一晚上班，进门的时候已经快十二点了，连[堂堂晚安]都没赶上看。小主播本人看起来都已经梳洗利落了，此刻正抱着一把吉他团坐在地毯上，耳朵上还别一根铅笔，一会儿弹两下一会儿又写两笔。

“怎么还不睡？”“怎么这么晚？”  
两个人同时说，连语气里的嗔怪都有点像。在看到孟鹤堂红着脸扑上来的瞬间，栾云平憋在嗓子眼里许久的别扭气一下子就散了，取而代之的又是一腔柔软，于是他放任自己的手臂又搂在了小主播的细腰上——“头疼吗？吃了吗？厨房还给你留着……”孟鹤堂问，闷在栾云平肩窝里的声音却不怎么明显地停顿了一下，“……留着粥，是先吃饭还是先洗澡？”

“不是应该问我先吃饭还是先吃你吗？”栾云平捧着孟鹤堂的脸调笑道，然后果不其然掌心里的温度陡然上升了好几度。孟鹤堂期期艾艾地盯着栾云平的脖领子，心里应该是期待的，但嘴上就是怎么都说不出来，这个既乖巧又害羞的模样实在是挠在了栾总裁心尖尖最柔软的那一块肉上，于是栾云平忍无可忍地把人捏住了狠狠地亲了两口，唇齿之间是一股子香甜的鸳鸯奶茶的味道——和下午那会儿吻过的另一张嘴完全不一样。

“……栾哥，到底怎么了？”突然被搡到一旁的前任小情人曾委屈地问他。  
可那会儿的栾云平也不知自己怎么了，他居然莫名地就感觉到心虚、愧疚、焦虑和不安。他本是一个最精明不过的商人，而孟鹤堂只是他做过的最花心思的一笔交易，交易的内容里并不该有牵肠挂肚，更不该有守身如玉。

“——你先睡吧，我还有点事情要忙。”  
栾云平深吸一口气以后才缓缓松开了自己的手臂。

“哦，那，那晚安，栾哥。”  
孟鹤堂低着头一点一点地往客卧的方向蹭，这一夜他比以往的每一夜都更渴望栾云平能施舍自己一次睡在他身边的机会，可是这一夜栾云平却没有再叫住他。  
甚至在他轻轻合上客卧房门的之前栾云平就已经转身走了。

——是因为今天抱过另一个人吗？  
孟鹤堂的眼前浮现起刚才在栾云平的肩膀上发现的那一道粉底的印子。

留给自己的时间已经不多了，而孟鹤堂仍需要一个堂堂正正地说出喜欢的机会。不是金主与小明星，不是总裁与金丝雀，是他们生而为人彼此平等，是他们站在上帝的面前说“愿意”的权利彼此都没差。孟鹤堂预备捧出自己的一颗心一辈子，当然也希望对方拿出来的东西也一样。

那天王美娜说了只要两百万就可以跟孟鹤堂两不相欠，而孟鹤堂刚刚查了，他正好有两百万。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 断在这里的作者十分抱歉T_T\"  
> 但需要交代的情节太多了，两人的感情变化我也不想草率略过  
> 就，再分一个“中下”出来  
> 不过下篇已经写很多了，不会太久。
> 
> 这篇栾堂霸总里面我融入了很多计划之外的想法  
> 关于爱情，关于尊严  
> 希望阅读到这里的你们能感同身受。
> 
> 期待姐妹们的评论和鼓励。


	4. Chapter 4

19

“好啦，时间差不多了，今天的[恋爱加油站]环节就告一段落啦，非常谢谢各位糖块儿们的参与和分享，以后大家再有什么烦恼或问题也欢迎来留言哦～～所以接下来又是本期节目的抽奖环节啦！”  
抱着香蕉抱枕的小主播堂堂兴奋地宣布，饱满的苹果肌在两盏补光灯的照耀下熠熠生辉，看上去竟比屏幕另一端的粉丝还要激动一些。

“锵锵！就是这个小鳄鱼！我自己缝的哦！大家可以开始留言啦！待会儿我会随机抽一个糖块儿……”孟鹤堂一边把他的艺术结晶放到镜头前骄傲地抖搂，一边摸出鼠标预备截屏，“五，四，三，二，一！就是你啦——唔？风、定、云、平……这位小糖块儿有点眼熟哦！恭喜你！”

——咦？？？  
一墙之隔的沙发上正捧着平板熟练刷屏的栾云平不禁嘴角抽搐着推了推眼镜。

这不巧了吗？栾总裁一边致电萧助理吩咐他马上给自己提供一个“合情合理”的收货地址，一边腹诽到底是哪个傻瓜蛋给粉丝起了这么个羞耻的名字，之后又顺手敲了个“谢谢堂堂我好激动哦”过去，并且为了配合自己小糖块儿的身份，他在自己这句话后面还跟了一个可爱的表情(oﾟ▽ﾟ)o 。

也算是肥水不流外人田了。本来栾总裁对于孟鹤堂总顾着绣这个小玩意都不怎么理自己是颇有微词的——虽然是他自己不理人在先，可栾总裁他不管，小孟孟难道就不能主动粘上来哄哄他吗，啊？这下可好，天命所归这小玩意居然最终归自己了，于是往日里看到它的丝丝不满一眨眼就结出了甜蜜的网。

而那边厢的主播堂堂浑然不知自己抽到怎样一个深度潜伏的地下工作者，他放下鳄鱼又抱起了吉他，“唔，好久没给大家唱歌了，今天……今天就给大家唱一首歌吧，是我自己写的，名字叫《你的温柔》……”报完歌名以后一张圆圆的苹果脸便以肉眼可见的速度迅速飙红，萌得直播页面上又是铺天盖地的一片弹幕。  
栾云平点在屏幕中间的食指微微颤了颤，脑子里突然想起这些天孟鹤堂躲在家里偷偷摸摸记谱子的样子，心里不禁又惊喜又欣慰——这小兔子总有他意想不到的才艺，一瞬间正要为自己的慧眼独具而骄傲呢，却紧接着又听到屏幕那边的小主播脑袋扎在吉他背后吭吭哧哧地说：“……这首歌对于我有点，特殊的意义……我希望，我希望不久之后能把这首歌送给自己喜欢的人吧，希望对方能接受一个真正的我……”

守在直播间里的粉丝们一瞬间疯狂了。  
然而相比评论里的一片粉红，栾云平的眉毛却皱得死紧。上升期的艺人公布恋情是娱乐圈大忌……虽然好像孟鹤堂从未立过男友人设；而且他突然在直播间里搞这么一出并没有事先知会公司……虽然好像孟鹤堂当初签过来的时候也并未约束他谈恋爱；再加上他这样直接而不加掩饰地说出来，丝毫未考虑粉丝的感受……虽然好像看上去他的粉丝完全没受到不好的影响；栾总裁咬着后槽牙为自己此时此刻难以抑制的不高兴想了七八条理由，但每一条都不攻自破地站不住脚。

沙发一侧的落地灯仿佛又变成了那一日被朱云峰把玩在指间的火苗。  
也许比起不上不下的感情，栾云平更受不了被人欺骗。

“我在想该如何  
才能让你更加快乐  
我知道你为什么喜欢我了  
因为我喜欢你的样子  
确实挺好看的”  
——屏幕里的堂堂还在认真地唱着，而栾云平却再没有心情欣赏，甚至烦躁地一把扯下了耳机。

他想起他于华筵散后的寥落中邂逅的不想红的小王子，也想起乖乖窝在自己怀里甘当抱枕的小动物；他想起他们俩在浪漫的海岛之隅的热烈结合，他也想起朱云峰嘴里的“早晚都会坑了你”的不幸预言。该立立规矩了不是吗？孟鹤堂只要花栾云平的钱一天，便是栾云平的私有物一天，而私有物是不能再有别的牵挂的，无论精神还是躯体——

“栾哥？你什么时候回来的？今天不加班吗？”  
不知什么时候已经结束了直播的孟鹤堂突然出现在栾云平的身后。栾云平不动声色地先偷偷瞥了一眼早已自动待机的平板电脑，方扭过身去拉孟鹤堂的手，“才回来没一会儿，你直播结束了？”

“嗯，播完了。”孟鹤堂点头，同时乖乖地由着栾云平把自己牵到沙发上坐下。

“刚才是在唱歌吗？我在外面听着好像。”栾云平双手合拢把玩着孟鹤堂秀巧的手指，指尖上拨弦的印子都还浅浅地留着。其实影音室当初装修时用的都是影厅级别的隔音材料，人在外面是断不能听见里面在做什么的，只不过这点细节小主播并不清楚，所以他真的以为栾云平听到了，整个身体不自知地有点紧绷。

“……不过我都没听清。”栾云平补充，深邃的眼睛直直望向孟鹤堂，所以很轻易地捕捉到了对方脸上一闪而过的庆幸。

“就是随便唱唱，因为…因为有粉丝点歌。”孟鹤堂眼神躲闪着便往栾云平的怀里钻，还不到时候，他还没准备好，按照原计划他是要在栾云平生日的时候才告白的，说他穷讲究也好说他没胆量也罢，他还需要一点时间去做心理建设，建设一身即便被拒绝也能体面离开的盔甲。  
可栾云平偏偏就别扭了起来，他急迫且坚决地扶住了孟鹤堂的手臂，把他心有旁骛的小动物生硬地从自己的怀抱里挖出来，一手托住下巴强迫对方看着自己，一手揽住后腰防止对方逃脱，“……我都没怎么听过你唱歌，给我唱一遍好不好？就刚才那首歌。”

——只要你唱给我，我就原谅你。  
栾云平在心里默默地画出了他占有欲的下限。

孟鹤堂眨巴着那双足以摄人魂魄的大眼睛迟疑了一两个呼吸的功夫，然后终于又抱起了吉他。

“……摘一颗苹果  
等你从门前经过  
送到你的手中帮你解渴……”  
——却明显不是刚才听过的那段旋律。

栾云平压抑着内心里汹涌澎湃的愤怒摁住了小主播的左手，欢快的乐曲戛然而止，然后紧接着那把吉他便嘭的一声坠到了地上。还好有地毯——孟鹤堂只来得及想到这里，接下来便脑袋朝下地被人扛在了肩上。栾云平三步并两步地往卧室走，还没踩上楼梯便已经解了孟鹤堂的腰带。拖鞋，家居服，平角裤，彩条图案的两只小袜子，衣服东一件西一件地抛了一路，抬脚踹开房门的瞬间手指头已经钻了进去，干涩得仿佛深入一口风干的枯井，栾云平只觉得自己的心里有什么东西正在崩塌，逼得他再也戴不住往日里那张情圣的面具。

20

“我有点累了，你自己做准备吧。”  
栾云平甩了一管润滑剂在大床中央，孟鹤堂下半身光溜溜地伏在被子上，闻言诧异地抬头，在看到栾云平平静无波的表情之后才后知后觉地发现了他的异常。

是自己哪里做的不好了吗？孟鹤堂茫然无措地想，脑海里飘乎着一片片若隐若现的假设，刚要捉出一点头绪却又被自卑的巨兽吞噬。得听话，要乖乖的，否则就要被讨厌了，被讨厌了的话还怎么告白呢，孟鹤堂有点慌张地告诫自己，所以他尽量乖巧地拿起了润滑剂挤满了两根手指，然后强撑着一口气跪坐起来，将身体侧转过一个稍微体面的角度，接着便把胳膊背到身后开始自己扩张。

栾云平衣冠楚楚地立在床头盯着孟鹤堂，盯着他为了讨好自己而拼命捣弄后穴的脆弱模样。许是被自己惯坏了的缘故，手头的技巧都有点生疏了，全凭着一股韧劲儿在那里插进抽出，前面的那一根可怜兮兮地窝在腿根，全没有往日里只要栾云平一放进手指便颤巍巍地挺起来流水的兴奋。  
他深深地吸了一口气，心里面有点钝钝的疼，但更多的却是巨大的满足感，满足于猎物的一呼一吸全悬于自己的一念之间，满足于猎物的一举一动全凭自己使唤，满足于哪怕他不喜欢自己又怎么样，他被调教得熟软的身体却不会说谎。

过分吗？明明就是一段各取所需的买卖，可他却想要对方把爱也卖给自己。

可笑吗？明明是为了折磨对方而开始的游戏，但欣赏到后来受折磨的却是两个人。

栾云平喘着粗气扯开了自己的裤链，擎着他早就硬到极点的武器一点点逼近他的犯人。犯人喘息着加快了操弄自己的速度，湿漉漉的眼睛依恋地仰望，本来软趴趴的性器一下子便勃起了，就在栾云平的东西拍在他脸上的下一秒。

孟鹤堂有点急切地张开嘴要去含那个鼓胀的头部，渴切的欲望三分出于生理七分出于本心。栾云平咬着牙注视着那张刚刚对着屏幕之外的某个人唱过喜欢的小嘴气喘吁吁地吻上自己的性器，注视着那猩红的舌尖和柱头一起消失于湿热的唇瓣，脑子里名为理智的那根弦铮地一下便断了，所以掐着孟鹤堂的窄胯便把人搡到了床上。脑袋略有些急切地也钻到人家的两腿之间，腻如脂玉的腿根无助地在他的嘴边战栗，栾云平摁在翘臀上的大手微微使力，那片水光淋漓的好春光便颤抖着跌落到他的嘴里。

“不！不行！不要……呜啊……呜——”  
孟鹤堂哭叫着耸着自己的臀，即便在他最不堪最难耐的梦里也不曾有过如此放荡的场景。他的下身瞬间一塌糊涂，羞耻到沸腾的理智甚至不敢去细想栾云平的唇舌正蛰伏在哪里。他是洗过澡的，那里也洗过，可是即便洗过也不能，不能……淫猥的软物蠕动着爬过会阴，孟鹤堂痉挛着喘出一个尖锐的气音，然后便被一根熟悉的硬物填满了嘴。

栾云平一边颠着腰享用小兔子的嘴巴一边不停闲地舔舐着对方的股缝，这是他从未用过的姿势，甚至一度有些抗拒……可此时此刻的他已经连舌头都钻进了脆弱的穴口，时不时地还要嘴唇贴上去嘬几下，甘之如饴地仿佛一个色中饿鬼。

不想管了，暂时他什么都不想知道了。此时的栾云平心里只有一个想法，就是让他的小情人发疯，而这简直是手到擒来的事情，眼前的被他舔至通红的抽搐个不停的嫩肉无一不在宣告小主播的一溃千里。栾云平单手捏住一侧的臀瓣狠狠拨开，另一只手绕过大腿戏弄起孟鹤堂的硬挺，脆弱的蜜花翕张着绽放又瑟缩着收紧，栾云平鼓着舌尖贴上去结结实实地碾了一圈……紧接着便感觉到自己的脖颈间蓦地一股股潮湿，是他的乖孟孟被他舔得射了出来。

“孟孟……小孟，孟儿——”栾云平连声儿地唤，精神状态有点像喝醉了酒，“喜不喜欢？喜不喜欢我操你？”

“……喜……呜呜，喜欢……舒服……”孟鹤堂直到被干了十多分钟才找回自己的一点点意识，而这一点点意识马上也要蒸发没了，穴心深处无休止的疼爱与高潮几乎融化了他的脑子。

栾云平胡乱地扯脱了自己剩下的衣服，又略有些粗暴地去扯孟鹤堂上半身揉得乱七八糟的T恤衫。清脆的撕裂声响起的瞬间栾云平兴奋得眼眶都红了，他一边大力地揉捏起柔软的乳肉一边更凶更狠地把阴茎往深处撞，嘴里也跟着极羞耻的命令，“哪儿最舒服？叫出来？哥哥想听——”

——果然我们还是流着一脉同源的血。  
此时此刻的栾云平突然理解了自己的烧表弟那变态的性癖。

“哥哥！……啊…要弄坏了……哥哥！”  
一边哭叫一边蹬直了双腿的小兔子死命地晃着细腰，这样的一个又甜又香的小东西，如果不能完全属于一个主人，那么主人也很难控制自己把他弄坏的欲望。

这场兵荒马乱的性/事结束于栾总裁内/射第二次之后。说也奇怪，每次栾云平试图克制自己的需索的结局都是更加的纵欲无度。  
贤者时间的想法总是格外悲观，栾云平有些自我厌恶地翻身背对着小情人。孟鹤堂拥着被子把自己的呼吸放到最轻，可眼前的起伏频率并不规律的脊背却明明白白地向他宣告，他的栾哥哥此刻正在失眠。

“……栾哥，是不是我吵到你了？那我回去睡吧。”在等到对方的回答之前，小主播已经赤着脚踩到了地上。  
栾云平的身体有一瞬间的僵硬，有什么东西哽在喉头呼之欲出，然而涌至嘴边盘桓了几圈之后，说出来的却只是“披一件我的衣服再出去吧……晚安”。

21

自那天晚上之后，两个人算是和好如初，初来乍到的那个初。栾云平又开始应时点卯回别墅，并且十分规律地隔两三天便同一次房，而孟鹤堂也很乖，从语言到身体都很乖，两个人便再没有什么不愉快的冲突。

可栾云平就是觉得不舒服。孟鹤堂笑的时候不舒服哭的话更不舒服，这种不舒服日积月累地蚕食着他的神经，让他不知不觉开始变成了另外一个人。

“再给我去查一下堂堂那张卡的交易明细。”  
栾云平扯着领带吩咐道，他整个人的状态都有点毛躁，乍一看上去竟有些像隔壁集团的那位一把手。  
萧秘书一手背在身后有些欲言又止，这已经是这个礼拜栾总第四回吩咐他做这件事情了，本来他今天来办公室是想把刚收到的小鳄鱼的快递拿给上司，可看如今这个形式……萧秘书把快递的盒子又往身后藏了藏，然后倒退着走出办公室。

栾云平觉得自己好像是那个等待第二只鞋抛落地板的疯子，而半个月前在直播里听到的那一小段歌声便是那惊醒他的第一只鞋。堂堂到底要骗他到什么时候？他的心上人到底知不知道自己的钱是男朋友卖身换来的？什么时候摊牌？什么时候撕破脸？栾云平咬着后槽牙等候着抓到狐狸尾巴的那一刻，可是抓到了又怎样呢？他该怎么处置他不贞的所有物呢？栾云平却并没有想好。

手机界面弹出了一条微信：  
[孟孟：栾哥，你今天晚上回来吗？🐰]

两三秒之后还一条：  
[孟孟：忙的话就算啦，祝栾哥生日快乐🎊]

过了一会儿又跟上一条：  
[孟孟：我自己做了一个蛋糕哦。]  
可最后这一条才发出就瞬间被撤回了，若不是栾云平一直盯着屏幕没移开眼，估计都没机会看到孟鹤堂的小心思。

孟鹤堂是很少主动给栾云平发微信的，上一条给他拍路边的小花花的记录还是十天以前。栾云平可以清晰地想象出孟鹤堂捧着手机窝在哪里小心翼翼措辞的样子——既想讨他欢心，又怕惹他厌烦，同样的意思翻过来掉过去的换好几个个意思说，才输入一半就删掉，手抖点了发送又撤回……所以到最后无论苦还是酸都自己消化了，展现给栾云平的永远是恰到好处的甜。

——我就那么可怕吗？  
明明已经给了他别人都没有过的关照了。

这样腹诽着的栾云平故意把手机抛到旁边置之不理，像一个幼稚的单方面宣告不和谁玩了的小朋友一样埋头于并不是很急的功课，时钟滴答滴答走了一圈又一圈，好容易熬过二十分钟了，栾云平又慢吞吞地走到茶水间亲自煮了一杯咖啡。好了，终于到半小时了，栾云平踱着四方步回到桌前，刚想拿起手机，背后的办公室门却轻轻地闪开了一个缝隙。

“……栾总。”萧秘书踌躇地立在门口，“您要的……交易流水。”

此时此刻的孟鹤堂还在踢踏踢踏地满别墅寻找放礼物的地方。手机被他妥帖地放在侧兜里，无论是短信还是语音都能被他第一时间收到。自他发出上一条讯息之后已经过了快两个小时了，外面的天都已经全黑了，今天的主角依然没回复他，可能是忙也可能是忘了回复，不过他已经习惯了，这点小小的冷落并不足以熄灭他炙热燃烧的热情。

孟鹤堂推开了主卧的门，里面十分干净整洁，像极了栾云平成熟稳妥的性格。他捧着他沉甸甸的小盒子，如同捧着他沉甸甸的小心脏，大眼睛环视四周，放哪里好呢……思考了好一会儿之后孟鹤堂才拉开了床头柜的二层抽屉。抽屉里塞满了各种各样的药物，治头痛的，治胃痛的，治咽痛的，最多的是管失眠的褪黑素，港产的美产的欧洲产的各种各样一大堆，十分明显地反映出屋主人的日常烦恼。

——希望你从今以后都不用再吃这些啦。  
孟鹤堂将他的礼物珍而重之地放在那些药后面。

——因为你有属于你一个人的[堂堂晚安]。  
孟鹤堂红着脸在心里默念，然后关上抽屉站起了身。

这应该算是孟鹤堂短短三十年人生里做过的最勇敢最不计后果的一件事情了，然而很突然地，楼下传来的嘭地一声大门摔到门框上的巨响，为这件事情奏起了渐渐晦暗的序章。

“谁允许你随便进我的房间的？”  
被大门口的动静吓坏了的孟鹤堂才走到卧室门口便迎面撞上了脸色极差的栾云平。

“……我，对不起，我不知道——”孟鹤堂惊惶地后退，他不知道昨天还躺过这张床的自己已经没了走进这里的资格。

“……你把我的钱给谁了？！”栾云平赤红着眼睛步步逼近，“你拿我当冤大头？”

“……什么，我没有——”孟鹤堂的脸色在一瞬间褪成惨白，紧接着眼前蓦地一花，一阵劲风裹挟着他天旋地转地跌坐到了地上。

22

这是孟鹤堂死都不会想到的结局。  
他幻想想过他被接受，也猜测过他被婉拒。栾云平是个太过温柔的人，以前即便是最生气的时候也不过是迫着自己做过半回自wei。他们两个生而不同，打从矇昧而来的第一次睁眼看到的就是截然不同的人生拼图，这一切孟鹤堂也明白，可他就是该死地笃信，笃信到鬼迷心窍，笃信到会妄想如果足够用心，自己的这一个板块终可以拼上栾云平的版图。

可现实却告诉他错得离谱。

实际上孟鹤堂和栾云平根本来自两个不同的维度。前者在自己的世界里撞得头破血流也摸不着方向，而后者在他的世界里低头俯视，不费吹灰之力就看完了前者庸庸碌碌的一生。

栾云平这辈子拥有一整座花园。  
所以他不会知道一只毛毛虫变成蝴蝶的过程里吃下了多少痛苦。

小主播眷恋不舍的目光投向那来不及打开的第二层抽屉，然而下一秒他就被捏着下巴转回了脑袋，细白的胳膊悬在头顶，正被一圈圈地缠上一根浅蓝色的领带。

“我最后再问你一遍，你把我的钱给了哪个贱人？”栾云平红着眼问，多么有教养，即便此时此刻也不曾骂过一个脏字。

“我以为那是我的钱了。”孟鹤堂一字一顿地说，“我有权利支配它。”

“你觉得你值这个价吗？”栾云平表情狰狞地嘲讽。

孟鹤堂眼里的光突兀地亮起又迅速地熄灭，颤抖的嘴唇紧紧咬住，看向栾云平的目光开始变得像一个陌生人。

栾云平没来由地觉得恐慌，而化解恐慌的办法于他而言只有一个。[你降不住堂堂的]——时至今日他才明白这句箴言的力量，他竟然从来也不曾了解过这只看起来幼弱的小兔子的真实想法，事到如今，他的报复手段居然只剩下了最无耻的一样。

栾云平直接进入了孟鹤堂的身体，依旧没有戴套，干燥的肉刃破开入口时的撕扯感让他扭曲的心灵得到了片刻的舒缓，越痛苦才越痛快。他不敢看孟鹤堂的眼睛，他害怕他只看一眼便要后悔，可孟鹤堂逐渐失去温度的视线还是如有实质地笼罩在他的身上，激得他难过，更逼得他发狂。

“……差的钱…我，我都会，还给你……”孟鹤堂断断续续地说，身体内部恶狠狠地顶撞把他的决绝也截成了惨烈的几段。

“你怎么还？拿什么还？除了给我睡，你身上哪样本事还值钱？”大火烧上脑子的栾云平开始口不择言，做了这么多年的精明的猎手，自然知道往猎物的哪处下刀才最直接也最有效。

所以结果就是孟鹤堂再一次地闭上了嘴，脑袋无力地偏到一旁不再看栾云平，而这样的反应恰恰就是栾云平所难以忍受的，这一次他不再用手，而是整个人伏下来凑到孟鹤堂的耳朵边轻轻地咬了一下，然后悄悄话一般地窝在原地温柔低语，“要不你数数吧？数数总会吧？数我干了你多少下，一下就是一万……”

孟鹤堂难以置信地朝着栾云平瞪大了双眼。

栾云平却十分满意地凝视着对方再一次盛满了自己的影子的黑玛瑙一样的瞳仁，“来，数出来，很容易的，说不定你还有得赚——”接着胯下催促地耸动，然后便被颤栗的软肉哀求地绞紧。

[老子出来一回就给你五万，来，堂堂。]  
——疼痛的间歇里一道飘渺的声音于回忆的最深处抵达耳畔，仿佛近在昨日，孟鹤堂也曾被拉扯着做过类似的生意。记忆里的另一个人和如今在他身体上耕耘着的这个人重叠了，他们明明完全不一样，可最终仍是选择了完全相同的方式折磨自己。他以为他忘记了，他得救了，可兜兜转转了这许多日子，他依然只能用如此下贱的方式赚钱。

也许他们都没错，错的是孟鹤堂自己。

“……！”孟鹤堂翕动着嘴唇吐出个[一]的气音，声音落地之后心下忽然解脱，其实也并不是很难，所以之后的[二]与[三]都顺理成章。数[四]跟[五]的时候他被栾云平拦腰抱了起来，捆紧了的双手正套在对方的脖子上。底下怒涨的东西连他的小腹都顶起了一个隐约的弧度，他无助地仰首挺胸，却被舔上来的主人视作了邀请。

“……七——”孟鹤堂数，然后被栾云平搂紧了接了一个缠绵又漫长的吻。[八]到[十二]隐匿于唾液相接的唇齿之间，而数[十三]的时候他已经忍不住湿了，所以[十四]往后的数字皆沾染了桃花色的呻/吟。

没办法，孟鹤堂的身体比孟鹤堂的心还要先爱上栾云平。

“爽不爽？是不是我最厉害？”  
栾云平一手掐紧了孟鹤堂频临极限的性器，另一只手握着后者软的立不住的细腰往自己的下身上按。他当然第一时间就觉察到了怀里人状态的软化，所以狂躁的情绪得到了安抚，即便嘴上的骚话仍不饶人，但挺动的方式已明显由苛刻的暴君变成了亲密的情人。

孟鹤堂被这场半强迫的情欲拉扯着已经半失了神志，多半张脸都布满了湿漉漉的口水，有自己的也有栾云平的。  
“……放开……要……要射——”他哽咽着哀求，之前已经有好几次呼之欲出的喷发都被对方硬生生地掐断，单靠后面的高潮可遇而不可求，需要承受者全身心地投入，而如今的他显然无法做到。

“……又不乖了，怎么不数了？数到几了？”栾云平只是抱着人又颠了几下，掐着性器根部的左手更分出两根手指去都弄后面鼓胀的小球，“坏孩子可要受到惩罚。”

“呜啊——不，不行……”孟鹤堂的身体又开始颤抖，大腿根处的筋肉一下下地抽动，“……一百零五，不，啊，不是……一百一十五——呀！”  
答错问题的笨员工眨眼就被身后严厉的大老板维持着下体相接的状态推倒在床上，又热又硬的蘑菇头抵着前列腺磨了一圈，换成了最好操的趴跪的姿势。

“想不出来就从头开始数，知道吗？”栾云平一边残忍地发出命令，一边再一次开始目标明确地伐挞。

“……呜……不要……不要重新数……不行了……想射……呜呜……要坏了……”孟鹤堂紧闭着双眼又生生挨过一轮干高潮，阴茎那里已经酥麻得快没感觉了，而原来揽在自己腰间的大手却倏地下滑，掌心贴在憋得通红的尖端小口那里，一圈一圈地开始残忍地打磨。

无休止的快感的天堂。

无尽头的痛苦的地狱。

算了，就这样吧，也许死在爱人的怀里才是最好的结局。

“……一，呜…二……快一点，栾哥哥，快一点，操坏我——”孟鹤堂哑着嗓子认输，而身后顶着自己的那个人似是也同时认输了，他扳着孟鹤堂的脖子牢牢地吻住，手底下松开了桎梏改为快速地撸动，于是小兔子没几下便躬着背滴滴答答地射了出来。

后面的记忆从此刻开始便模糊了。孟鹤堂记不得自己到底数到多少，也记不得自己到底射了几次。  
最后的最后似乎两人的战场还从卧室转移到了卫生间。他光着脚踩在栾云平的拖鞋上被人一路顶着走到马桶前，然后一边夸着栾哥哥好厉害一边羞耻地失禁。

等到孟鹤堂再次醒来的时候已经到了第二天的下午，他浑身酸痛地从被子里挣扎起身，环视四周，却是他自己的客卧。

该清醒了。也该走了。  
本来应该连那个没来得及送出的礼物也带走的，可自己又不能进主卧——所以算了。

起码他努力过了，他不后悔。

可是心里默念着不后悔的孟鹤堂还是拥住棉被无声地哭了起来。

23

刚从夏威夷领着团队拍完时尚大片儿回来的朱云峰万万没想到自己居然是从热搜上知道的消息——

[堂堂晚安停播 主播疑似解约][爆]

估计算是当事人自入圈以来头一次上热搜榜，所以戳进词条以后的前三四条新闻底下跟着的全是不明真相的吃瓜群众，“堂堂是谁”“什么是堂堂晚安”“花钱买的热度吗”“又是哪里的小鲜肉”诸如此类的评论满坑满谷，如此懵逼了两三百条热评之后，方才渐渐地有粉丝出来解释，来科普。到了下午，发小作文感慨的人也出现了，还有人做往期直播的合集与精彩剪辑，之前的那条热搜虽然掉了，可直播网站里所有堂堂的视频却一溜飘[沸]，弹幕里刷得全是相见恨晚。

刚下飞机的朱云峰只觉得脑袋里懵懵的。  
不可否认，他确实动了搅合栾云平跟孟鹤堂的心思，也确实打算借着俩人离心的机会再当一次救世主。栾云平打小开始就是个眼里容不得半点沙子的性格，朱云峰料定对方必不会善罢甘休，但他怎么都没想到，俩人会掰得这么快。

孟鹤堂并不是一个性格果决的人，要不也不会受制于人那么久。朱云峰有一点不太好的预感，所以他一边吩咐司机先送艺人们回去，一边嘱托Jessica立刻马上刻不容缓地查清楚孟鹤堂现在的行踪——他不想指望栾云平，然后下到地库取了自己的车，一脚油门就直奔LP集团。一路上朱云峰想了很多种可能，可每一种感觉都差点意思，好容易到了地方朱云峰一甩车门直奔栾云平办公室所在楼层，叮的一声电梯门打开，迎面走来的竟是捧着一叠换洗衣服的生活助理。

“……你他妈这是几天没回家了？”  
朱云峰看看沙发上叠着的被子褥子又看看桌子上放着的剃须刀和须后水，他惊呆了。

“忙，懒得回去。”  
栾云平眼皮不抬手下不停，乍一看上去还是以前那一幅讨人厌的精英模样，可浑身上下除了衬衣上那几个新熨的褶儿还透着点犀利以外，整个人都是大写的心浮气躁。

——个傻B，也没比我强到哪儿去。  
朱云峰一时间有种对手不过尔尔的讽刺感，心里有种迫切的[知道你过得不好我就开心了]的幸灾乐祸，所以他直接了当地拿自己的问题戳向对方道貌岸然的伪装，“你把堂堂弄哪去了？为什么不让他做节目了？”然后只见上一秒还在奋笔疾书的那个人立马像被按了暂停键，阴沉沉地视线从下滑的镜片上方刺了过来。

“和你有关系吗？”硬邦邦的几个字几乎是从牙缝里挤出来的。

“有没有关系你心里有数。”这一次四两拨千斤的人换成了朱老总。

“不知道！他自己要走的！爱去哪儿去——”话没说完就被朱云峰隔着桌子揪住了领子，蛰伏的野兽一般的身躯遮住窗外纷乱的光与影，“……你查过吗？”“有什么好查？不都很清楚？”压抑了很多天的栾云平甚至怒极反笑，“——王美娜，91年的，性别女，还是一个地方的老乡……一张身份证就告诉我足够多了，别的事我也没兴趣知道！”

朱云峰扯着领子把栾云平搡回椅子里。他双手插进口袋缓缓站直身体，垂下眼睑沉默了好一会儿，方从口袋里摸出一根烟，“……借个火。”  
栾云平随手拽开抽屉捡出个打火机，却是先给自己点上了，然后才抛给他的远房表弟，亮银色的小东西兜着劲风于半空中划出一道弧线，如同一颗短命的流星。

“他原来叫孟祥辉。”朱云峰眼睛望着跳跃的火光说。

“……什么？”栾云平有点反应不过来，“他改过名字？”

“对，改过，我给改的——”朱云峰脸上带了点儿上帝视角的优越感，“一是为了履历干净，毕竟要出道的，二是小孟自己也有不愿面对的过去，他想重新开始，所以我给他改了个名字，顺便把他不愿意让人知道的历史也给洗了洗。”

“什么……什么历史——”“你他妈不会自己搜？科学/上网不会吗？老子又不是有关/部/门，还能给所有新闻都404吗？”

栾云平的一颗心仿佛吊在了深不见底的悬崖边上。  
机械性地开机，机械性地打开浏览器，两只手搭在键盘上茫然地摸索，好一会儿才磕磕绊绊地敲出了三个字，孟祥辉。

留下来的痕迹真的不多。

一马当先的头一条十分言简意赅，[第十九届金芭蕾奖揭晓 孟祥辉王美娜明日之星]。七八年前的新闻了，连相关配图都是一个戛然而止的红叉。

再接下来的一条来自墙/外，字都是繁体，从标题上就洋溢着某地媒体惯有的哗众取宠的语气：[一代新星的陨落！是舞台事故还是另有蹊跷？孟祥辉王美娜生死未卜？]……这一回配图不是红叉了，看起来是一个规格相当不错的剧场舞台，鳞次栉比地搭了很多高低错落的布景，只可惜追光照着的那一角却塌了，两个单薄的身躯如弃鸟一般地躺在倒数第一层和第二层平台上。

“……那会儿国内这边刚开始引进3D实体舞台，各方面都在适应。”朱云峰的声音画外音一般地突兀响起，听在栾云平的耳朵里有种飘渺的不真实感，“小孟那对组合是新人，想往上走就得多尝试，第一场第二场都完成的不错，可第三场却出了事故。

“舞台不结实是一方面，小孟最后一个托举的动作完成得不好也有影响，或者保不齐就是有人要算计吧，俩人都风头太盛了。结局就是王美娜落到了两座道具中间，伤得比较重，小孟没接住搭档，自己被拽着也掉了一层，也受了点伤。后来……后来行业协会给定了性，责任在小孟——嗐，那会儿的环境你也知道，真相如何谁会在意？”

“后来呢……”栾云平做梦似的喃喃。

“后来？后来小孟就打工赚钱，赚王美娜的医药费和赔偿金，老家赚不到就北漂。”朱云峰扔了烟头以后又新点了一支，“我给钱多，所以就跟了我。我说捧他，他又不乐意，怕自己红了王美娜那边伤心，又说自己有罪，要赎罪……你那会儿不是奇怪为什么我总爱糟践小孟吗？那就是他自愿的，他主动勾着我糟践他——”

“你他妈闭嘴！”栾云平终于忍无可忍地绕过桌子推了朱云峰一下。

“你有什么资格说我？”打从进门开始就一直憋着一口气的朱云峰终于笑出了声，“我已经说了，小孟他就是有点自虐心理，身体上受再多的罪他都不在乎，可他这次却走了，所以你是怎么他了？你把他弄哪儿去了？你都能查到王美娜的身份证你为什么不去查她的婚姻状况？人早就结婚了，老公开超市的，有一个女儿叫王亦朵，去年刚上的小学！”

栾云平颓然地后退，双手往后拄在办公桌上支撑住自己摇摇欲坠的身体。

“栾云平，你也是个大SB！”朱云峰抬腿踹翻了椅子，“你我都留不住他！”

24

一路追着老总闯进LP顶层的Jessica被萧秘书拦在了总裁室门外。

——不太好。  
被迫听了好一会儿墙角的萧秘书给了一个讳莫如深的眼神，偏偏头示意Jessica到自己的工位上坐一会儿，于是两个人便蹑手蹑脚地撤到了十米开外。

“那个小祖宗到底怎么了？还真解约了？律师呢？他解得起吗？”Jessica自己给自己泡了一杯咖啡，刚下飞机连时差都没导就被上司塞了个大活，此时此刻的首席秘书整个人都颓废了。

“唉……别提了，就上个礼拜的事，连我也没想到。”萧秘书眼睛盯着自己手边的一棵绿植，回想起那一天的火爆场景仍是心有余悸。

“一大早就直接把辞职书拍在经纪人桌子上了，经纪人都懵了，还想往下压，毕竟堂堂如今也算个不大不小的角儿，可人在这边坐在椅子上一言不发，问急了就回一句坚持要走，立刻，马上要走。栾总当时正开着开会呢，结果才一接到经纪人电话就直接宣布散会，你不知道，当时栾总拿着手机那个可怕的样子，把整个会议室的十几个中层管理都吓傻了！”

“——啊。”Jessica也听傻了。

“你要问违约金，确实有，可堂堂是按新人案签的合同——毕竟他是栾总……那什么，也就走个形式。堂堂跟经纪人说自己和直播平台一年以来的分成都还没有结，还有之前的四个推广，费用也还没算，堂堂说这些他都不要了，全给公司，无论差多少钱，他都会还给我们……”

“……差多少钱，我都会还给你们。”  
彼时的孟鹤堂昂首挺胸地立在满地狼藉中干净利落地说，眼神清澈，映着总裁办公室落地窗外的一片水泥森林，拿他的全部身家交换自由。  
而栾云平的双手垂在对方看不见的地方攥紧了又放开，拇指和中指神经质地来回搓，他想问他难道他们就这样算了吗，可是话到嘴边又突然清醒——这样，他们俩哪就到了可以说“这样”的程度呢？

栾云平背转了身体不再看孟鹤堂，也不愿说再见。  
落地窗外的太阳一点点地升至中天，而他的心里却慢慢地暗了下来。

“……啊。”Jessica无言以对。她觉得她好像在看微博推送的那些狗血小说，“那今早的热搜又是怎么回事呢？”  
萧秘书扯了一张纸巾擦了擦鼻涕眼泪，“哦，热搜，热搜是因为，堂堂在[堂堂晚安]那里发了一个退出娱乐圈的声明，应该是早就录好了，挂了一个定时发送而已。”

——所以这是连后路也断了。  
Jessica默默地想，这居然是她印象里那个逆来顺受的小主播做出来的事情。到底是什么事情促使他做出来这样的转变，难道是……办公室里的某个人吗？  
如是这般想着的时候紧闭的房门突然打开了，打头出来的却是自家老总，“啊！杰西卡你来了！查到了吗？堂堂现在哪儿呢？”  
本来正在任由想象力翱翔的Jessica猛地打了一个哆嗦，这才想起自己追来的目的，“……朱总，”她缓缓地站起了身，“……查不到堂堂目前在哪儿。”

“怎么会查不到！？”问这个问题的却是气急败坏的栾云平，他很突然地从朱云峰的身后冒出来，情急之下竟然把膀大腰圆的表弟挤了个趔趄。  
“就是查不到。”Jessica深吸了一口气说，“我能查到堂堂先飞了一趟哈尔滨老家，然后又飞了上海，但到了上海之后记录就断了。没有交通记录，没有住宿记录，没有通讯记录，没有金融记录，也没有……入院记录。”

屋里的所有人一时间陷入沉默。  
在这个大数据的时代，他们竟然也能把堂堂弄丢了。

栾云平十指插进毛躁的头发之间痛苦地磨蹭，时至今日，他方才醒悟，他根本就从未接受过孟鹤堂离开自己的事实。

25

栾云平回到了阕别多日的别墅，手里拎着刚从萧秘书那里要回的小鳄鱼。小鳄鱼炯炯有神的两颗大眼睛楚楚可怜地映着玄关的灯，看得栾云平的心里也酸酸的，立在空旷的客厅里竟不知自己该做什么才好。  
整栋别墅里充斥着多日无人造访的寂寥，自从他住到公司以后，连李阿姨也很少过来了。房子里的装修是栾云平一贯中意的全通透的北欧风格，可如今却显得那么冷那么空，连地板上烙着的一块块阴影都显得那么的孤僻而不近人情。

栾云平行至厨房打开冰箱，毫无意外地除了酱菜、调料以外仅剩了两颗可怜巴巴的鸡蛋。反正也不是很饿，栾云平十分随便地拿了鸡蛋出来，胳膊肘撞上冰箱门的瞬间却突然灵光乍现，于是瞪着眼睛急吼吼地又把冰箱门掰开，从冷藏到保鲜甚至连冷冻室都翻了个底朝天，然后又随手搁了鸡蛋去翻整体橱柜，放碗的放锅的放刀叉的一个都不放过地逐一拉出来看……一无所获。

[我自己做了一个蛋糕哦。]  
栾云平想的是那句匆匆撤回的留言。

——孟孟，我的蛋糕呢？是也被你撤回了吗？

最终还是什么也没有吃，因为过于冷清的一楼令人不适。栾云平胡乱冲了一遍澡以后就回了主卧，手里仍然揣着小鳄鱼，连灯都没有开。  
躺在床上的时候依然觉得很冷，于是拽过厚厚的棉被将自己裹好。脸朝右边待了一会儿又翻向左边，脑子里各种各有的情绪塞得满满当当，却唯独没有睡意。

“……孟孟，我的头好疼。给我捏捏好吗？”  
栾云平举着手机摁出一条很荒唐的语音，还好并没有显示发送失败，但也没有回应。

“孟孟，回来好吗？对不起……”  
语气里不自觉地掺杂了哀求的味道，栾云平的眼睛闭了起来，眼角有一点点湿。

“我知道我错怪你了。”  
“我后悔了。”  
“我想吃你做的蛋糕。”  
“我想你还陪在我身边。”

“……我想你了。”

  
床边的夜光时钟显示已是凌晨两点。

起伏的被堆里慢慢拗起一个山包，栾云平认输了，他懊丧地坐起身来，有些粗鲁地扽开二层抽屉，单手摸着黑伸进去，寻找着那些可以让他暂时安枕的老朋友。

老朋友在最外手放着，可老朋友的下面，还多出来一个陌生的小东西。

栾云平的感官先于他混沌的理智苏醒。  
像是微弱的电流绽放在神经末梢，带着点儿预示感的触觉如冰层下开始无序跃动的第一波分子旋转着由指尖蔓延到心脏。栾云平愣怔了几秒或是几分钟，然后猛地坐起身来摁亮了床头灯，自己手里握着的是一个包装精美的小盒子，盒面上贴了一个爱心，心上面写了三个字：“栾云平”。

[……不闹了，栾，栾哥……栾云平！]

仿佛还是昨天，那个又香又软的小兔子窝在自己的怀里第一次也是唯一一次喊出了自己的名字。当时的栾云平其实欢喜疯了，他应该告诉他的，他早该告诉他的，他喜欢他叫自己的名字，喜欢到他自己都有点害怕……所以他才犹豫了。

栾云平呼吸急促地抠着小盒子的包装，手指僵硬，既想赶快拆开这个秘密又怕笨手笨脚地把盒子拆坏了。他希望里面是个地址，里面是串电话，可能的话最好直接是扇任意门，然后他便可以直接钻进去抓住他的小孟孟，和他道歉，和他坦白，说他等不及要给他转正了，说他不能没有他。

遗憾的是盒子里并没有上面那些东西。  
盒子里只有一个八音盒。

不过也足够了。栾云平如饥似渴地捧着这份孟鹤堂曾经属于他的证据，如同一个考古学家捧着一份才挖掘出来的奇迹。八音盒有着质朴无华的纯木质的外壳，小巧的发条支棱在身后，栾云平完全忘了自己是起来吃褪黑素的，他小心翼翼地将他的拇指和食指合到上面轻轻旋了两圈，然后水滴坠落杯沿似的清脆的音乐声便响了起来——竟是一段似曾相识的旋律。

栾云平的身体不受控地颤抖了起来。

他几乎是在一瞬间就明白了，明白了前因，也明白了后果。需要再重放那天的节目吗？需要再确认吗？他的灵魂他的身体已经自发地认领了这一份迟来的告白，虽然那天的自己在混乱之下并没有听到几句，可就那几句也足够了。在他的主观意识都还没有意识到的更早的以前，他的潜意识已经自作主张地把那个人的每一个细节都细心保存，妥帖藏好，只等着未来某个合适的时机变作一把钥匙，咔嚓一声打开他的一颗心。

[我在想该如何  
才能让你更加快乐

我知道你为什么喜欢我了  
因为我喜欢你的样子  
确实挺好看的]

——孟孟你是最好看的。

那么我好不好看呢？

26

第二天一大早栾云平便搭了最早的航班飞往哈尔滨。临走前还不忘告诉萧大秘：“我要在飞机落地后的第一时间就知道王美娜在哪里——”扬长而去的背影特别潇洒，抛下浑身上下夹满了手机但办公桌上还有座机在响个不停萧秘书满脸生无可恋。

——呸，资本家。  
萧秘书的内心。

“喂？卡姐啊，你上次找的那个某某局的朋友呢？”  
萧秘书的外表。

不过这王美娜在哪里还真是挺好找的。  
当栾云平站在一座两层楼的大型超市对面，想象着他的小主播每个月战战兢兢地还花呗的模样，他十分无奈地叹了口气。

被值班经理紧急叫回来的老板娘一头雾水。栾云平双手叠放在膝盖上不动声色地打量来人，看着她迎面走来时重心微微不稳的姿势，不过不太明显，穿得倒是十分打眼，油光水滑的一件紫貂内隐隐闪着金三件儿的贵气，姣好的五官依稀可见当初一时无两的容貌，唯有一道粉红的疤痕自眉梢至下颌纵贯而下，成了这个志得意满的体面妇人身上唯一不体面的缺憾。

“孟祥辉呢？”栾云平开门见山。

“谁？”王美娜的眉心警觉地皱起，作为为数不多的知晓“提款机”改名始末的老熟人之一，除了要钱之外她并无意害人，所以这些年来她都把这段秘密保守得很好。

“孟祥辉。孟鹤堂。我既然能直接来问你，便是知道来龙去脉，我知道来龙去脉，也便能判断你是否说谎。”栾云平指尖敲了敲沙发扶手，“他去哪儿了？”

“……我，我不知道。”王美娜略显局促地垂首。

“我说了不要撒谎！你要了他这么些钱居然连他去哪儿也不关心？”栾云平匪夷所思地站了起来。

“我真的不知道！他……他给完我最后一笔两清的钱之后就再没联系过我了！”王美娜急头白脸地辩白，片刻后冷静下来了又不忿地反驳，“什么叫我要钱？那是我愿意要的吗？要是当初我俩的位置换一换——”说着说着就撩开了碎发拍了拍自己伤痕累累的侧脸，“我倒愿意如今给钱的人是我……”  
“可你明知道当初的事情不是他的责任！”栾云平不耐烦地打断了妇人的抱怨，“我是孟孟的朋友，我诚心诚意地再问你一遍，他去哪儿了？”

……朋友？  
王美娜咬着嘴唇打量着眼前这个文质彬彬的男人，“我是真的不知道，真的。”她十分坦诚地说，“你也别在哈尔滨费心扫听了，孟哥的爹妈也不知道，我……我也没那么坏心，我都问过的。”

栾云平略显失望地陷回到沙发里面。  
王美娜抠着手心倚着对面的墙走也不是留也不是，只得转着自己手指上新得的碧玺戒指发呆。

“我会给你钱。”  
陌生男人突兀响起的声音倒把老板娘吓了一激灵。

“啊？我……你给我钱我也不知道啊，真的……”

“我的意思是，如果有朝一日我能找到他，那么我会给你一笔钱。”栾云平说，“足够你去美国最好的整形医院，把疤痕处理掉……等到了那一天，我希望你给孟鹤堂说一句祝他幸福。”

“……啊？”

“……我先替孟孟谢谢你。”

谢谢。因为解铃还须系铃人。  
希望有那么一天，能让他的孟孟得到真正的快乐。

27

所以一切又回到了原点。  
走的时候志在必得的栾总裁回来的时候如丧考妣。

在接下来的时间里，LP集团的全体员工加班到苦不堪言，甚至都做好了季度奖全部上缴给果家的准备。

四个月了，距离栾总裁的小祖宗音信全无的那天已经过了四个月了，全公司上下的每一个人都自发地练就了人rou搜索的本领，堂堂晚安的非官方微博和超话甚至一下子涨了七百多个粉，点进去一看基本每一个都是熟人。  
江湖上一度流传起“得堂堂消息者得集团股份”的谣言，于是堂堂本人的形象在众人眼里越发等同于锦鲤。

既然姐妹们/兄弟们得不到栾总裁的人，那么得到他的钱也好啊。  
然而最终事情的转机却和上面那些想瞎了心的职员们没半毛钱关系。

这个转机它是自己跑来的。

那是一个无比寻常的星期一。每天靠听八音盒才能勉强睡着一小会儿的已经掉了七八斤称的栾总裁浑浑噩噩地走进办公室，随手拿起桌子上的通讯录琢磨着今天先从哪个部门开刀好呢，自己的手机却突然响了。

“……喂。”栾总裁捏着额头接起了电话。

“喂？请问是……栾云平先生吗？我是您的客户经理周游。”一个陌生的男低音从听筒里传出。

？？？  
栾总裁眯着眼睛拿远了手机看了看来电显，还是个数字挺吉利的座机。

“栾先生，因为您是我行的优质客户，而且我们发现近三个月以来您的账户资金流水十分规律，所以特别向您推荐一款即存即享的理财产品要不要了解一下？”周经理的语气十分地热情。

“不要。”只可惜他面对的是对任何推销话术都免疫的铁血总裁栾云平。

“啊欸欸欸欸栾先生栾先生不要挂电话！”出于敏锐的职业直觉，察觉到对方意图的周经理连忙大喊，“只需要每个月存五百块钱就可以了您看看您这每个月都往里存五六千您也不花多浪——”

“你说什么每个月存五六千？”栾云平的脑袋上突然亮起一个灯泡。

“就……每个月十二号都有入账，您这是每月这个时候发工资吗？栾先生，我们BYC银行的这款理财产品最适合您这种工薪阶层了，细水长流，积少成多，这人无论什么时候都得有理财意识，正所谓人不理财财不理你……”周经理在电话那头得啵得啵得的活像一只喝高了的鹦鹉。

而电话这头的栾云平已经什么都听不见了。  
刚才还悬在脑袋上方的那颗电灯泡早就变成了一颗心形的热气球，飘飘悠悠地顺着总裁办公室的窗户飘到城市上空，白日飞升。

因为栾云平想起来了，他真的有这么一张BYC的银行卡。

平时就放在家里，用来存别墅的水电费。

而孟鹤堂有一段时间就负责存这个水电费。

28

博鳌。澜海家园。  
我们的锦鲤孟鹤堂前脚刚通过ATM机的无卡存款把这个月的工资存到债主的卡号里，后脚就在小区广场边上再一次捡到了迷路的航航。

这已经是这个月的第四次了，所以无论是捡人的还是被捡的都情绪十分平静。

“下回还是让爸爸妈妈送你上幼儿园吧，好不好？”孟鹤堂叹了口气说，也得亏澜海家园是个全封闭的高端社区，社区幼儿园也不远，可这父母的心也太大了，以为孩子叫航航就天生自带导航吗？

“不好。”并没有方向感的航航却冷漠拒绝，然后便开始耷拉着小脸一言不发。航航已经快五岁了，乍一看上去蛮像一个小男子汉，但此刻一只小手却熟练地举起来塞进孟老师的掌心，两只脚丫并拢在滑板车上站站好，等着他的孟老师来拉着他走。

是的，孟老师。小主播摇身一变变成孟老师了，就职于春天花花幼儿园。

也是巧了，彼时情场失意的孟鹤堂正蹲在黄浦江边吃冰淇淋，结果正赶上旁边的人才交流中心举办招聘会。由于没有学历，没有拿得出手的工作经验，身后还跟着一大长串儿黑历史，所以孟鹤堂眨巴着他水汪汪的大眼睛专挑一些远地方的不需要什么专业技术的工作，不成想误打误撞竟被这家幼儿园的高园长相中了，当场就签了合同，并且连人带行李直接打包塞进了自己新买的奔驰房车。

孟鹤堂以前从未想过自己有一天会当一个幼教，并且，居然还能当得这么成功。  
性格温柔又有耐心，会唱歌会跳舞会乐器，能烤可爱的小蛋糕，喜欢小动物，长得还特别特别好看，这些以前看起来十分金丝雀feel的技能如今都成了孟老师的金字招牌，上岗时间连半年都没有手底下的小七班就塞得哪哪儿都是孩子，甚至高园长已经明确对外宣布不再加人了，转天还是无可奈何地又领来一个秦小贤，说是孩子的爸爸他实在得罪不起——毕竟幼儿园的房车钱都是人给赞助的。

“可是……”孟老师好容易分开了打成一团的熙熙和华华，他确实有点崩溃。  
然后秦小贤立刻就哭了，“呜哇——呜哇——”。  
得，没辙。孟老师赶紧把孩子搂进怀里擦眼泪，顺带送上一个同意接收的亲亲。

这一天的天气挺好。  
孟老师领着孩子们在小操场上站好了队，然后点开蓝牙音箱，开始领着大家跳小青蛙的舞蹈。  
孩子都不大，而且都是中产家庭里宠出来的小公主小少爷，所以没一会儿就开始三心二意地乱串，孟老师一边喊着口号一边留神着孩子的安全，也不刻意阻止，反正都是为了锻炼身体，倒不拘泥于形式。

可跳着跳着就发现航航又不见了。

不是，看着挺老实挺乖一宝宝，怎么就这么不让孟老师省心呢？

“航航？航航？”  
孟老师扯着嗓子喊。

“我在这里。”  
航航一颠一颠地从彩虹栅栏那头跑过来，身后还拖着一只很眼熟的小鳄鱼。

“孟孟老师，我刚才也遇到一个迷路的小朋友。”航航一本正经地解释。

“胡说。哪里有那么多迷路的小朋友。”孟鹤堂故意侧过身子把脸藏起来，春天的阳光有点晃眼，他的眼睛也有点发酸。

“真的真的！他说他也找不到家了，他都哭了！”航航气鼓鼓地摇晃着老师的大腿，“他说希望孟孟老师能送他回家，老师你去看看，去看看他嘛！”

孟鹤堂无可奈何地抬头看向彩虹栅栏的另一侧。

姓栾的没安好心的哪里都不小的小朋友也正扒着墙头望着他。

“呜呜呜呜孟孟我迷路了。”

“……可，可是我，我还要上班呢。”

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 正篇的部分到这里就结束了。  
> 最终还是给栾总裁抓到了他的小兔子。  
> 即使经历了许多挫折和不公，孟孟的内心一如当初的柔软和善良，不知这样结局各位小饼干是否还满意。
> 
> 全篇正文5万余字，一字一句皆是费了牛劲，我是一个很喜欢带入人物的写手，所以一度情绪十分起伏，感觉写完这篇以后短期内都要写甜饼养胃了。  
> 不过经此一役我居然打通了开栾堂滴滴滴的任督二脉，也算是一个巨大的收获。
> 
> 一开始并没想到会这么长，感觉其实可以算一个小长篇了。因为选择了上中下的模式，所以任性地囤完了稿才发出来，给等候多时的小饼干们致歉，也谢谢你们耐心地等待。
> 
> 打算过段时间再追加一个番外吧。补完正文里没来得及说的栾总裁婚后的丧德行日子。
> 
> 给耐心看到这里的每一个姐妹一个啾咪。  
> 期待大家的评论心心和推荐！


End file.
